Drama Total: Last Chance
by kunashgi448
Summary: todos sabemos que Chris se volvia mas sadico con cada temporada que pasaba al punto de dejar morir a los participantes sin remordimiento, lo cual causa que la policía lo busque y lo saquen del show remplazado por Don, ahora gracias a movimientos sucios le dan una ultima temporada con los 52 participantes que entraron a drama total antes de ir a la carcel. premio 100.000.000 dólares
1. Chapter 1

**prologo: fiesta arruinada= ultima temporada**

El ex-militar conocido en la televisión internacional como el chef Hatchet caminaba por un callejón de mala muerte de Toronto con un folder, procurando que nadie lo reconociera, llego a una puerta y toco con la clave secreta, después de oír varios candados abrirse, la puerta se abrió entrando de inmediato y cerrándola a sus espaldas.

-¿y bien?, conseguimos un trato con ellos-le pregunto el anfitrión de las temporadas de drama total y ahora fugitivo de la ley, Chris Mclean, ahora era buscado por casi provocar la muerte de los competidores en la sexta temporada, esa fue la razón por la cual fue remplazado por Don en la último programa alrededor del mundo.

-fue difícil convencerlos pero conseguimos un amparo para que puedas dirigir una temporada más pero estas seguro, después pasaras el resto de tu vida en la cárcel-le dio el sobre del contrato para leyera

-podré divertirme con mis recuerdos de las torturas por mucho tiempo, valdrá la pena, oh pero que curioso, no sabía que una empresa rentara la isla para eso, es mejor que los desechos tóxicos-agarro una pluma gastada para firmar sonriente, su carrera tomaría una subida como nunca antes.

-pero Chris, no creo que ninguno de los antiguos participantes quiera volver a sufrir por dinero, excepto por la máquina de gases de Owen, ni siquiera logras juntarlos a todos-.

-siempre estoy un paso adelante Chef, contrate a un nerd para hackear las cuentas sociales de los chicos y mira lo que encontré-le paso la computadora para que viera su hallazgo, ambos sonriendo maliciosamente, esto sería divertido para ellos con sus nuevas sádicas ideas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de su celular lo despertó de su sueño, se levantó bostezando, tenía que dejar de programar su computadora hasta la madrugada, vio su piano con la mancha de salsa del jueves pasado, el era Cody Anderson, conocido por aparecer en el reality show más exitoso de la televisión, drama total, participo en dos temporadas llegando a un tercer lugar en gira mundial, hacia un año que término la sexta temporada y hace unos días vio como Geoff y su mejor amigo ganaban el premio con Don como anfitrión, supo que Chris estaba prófugo por sus acciones pero no se interesaba tanto por ese maniaco, vio el mensaje que era de sus padres que seguían de viaje por el Yukon, el había decidido quedarse para continuar programando su proyecto personal, un videojuego RPG, pero aún faltaba mucho por hacer, encendió la computadora para ver que había de interesante en las redes sociales, todos tuvieron que cambiar sus cuentas personales pues el acoso de los fans era absoluto, le extraño ver un mensaje sin ver, no chateaba casi nada por la red al estar enfocado en su proyecto, era de Geoff.

oye viejo, para celebrar mi victoria en el show, decidí festejarlo con una gran fiesta en la playa de los perdedores y todos están invitados, vamos a parrandear a lo grande con buenos amigos, además de conocer a los otros participantes de la segunda, tercera y cuarta generación, espero verte codester, abajo dejo el link del grupo para más información, saludos Cody.

"¿una fiesta?" Entro al enlace para ver con sorpresa que todos confirmaron que irían, sólo faltaba el de confirmar, no sería mala idea salir un poco y volver a ver a buenos amigos sin las presiones de la competencia, sólo divertirse, pero tendría que cuidarse de Sierra, después de todos estrellas ella se volvió más obsesionada con el, tuvo que falsificar varios datos para evitarla, la veía como una buena amiga pero no para algo más, ya había superado su amor por Gwen hace mucho, quedado como amigos, habría varias chicas en esa fiesta y mostraría sus cambios gracias al ejercicio, ya no era un flacucho del todo, sin dudar movió el mouse al botón de confirmación, sólo pasaron segundos antes de que Trent publicara que estaba emocionado por verlos a todos y conocer a nuevas personas que sufrieron todo tipo de daños físicos y mentales, ocasionado varios comentarios, tenía que preparar su mochila para el viaje, la fiesta era mañana en la noche y el bote los recogería al atardecer para dejar sus cosas, la fiesta duraría tres días y todos tenían habitación propia, sería de locos.

"Mierda, me quede dormido" ahora corría en medio de la noche al puerto, una siesta de 20 minutos se transformó en una de 4 horas, todo para guardar los datos del juego en su computadora, llego viendo un pequeño bote con alguien dentro, iluminado por la luz de los focos.

-tu debes ser Cody, sube que vas tarde, algunos preguntaron por ti, mas una chica morena de pelo morado, pensaron que no vendrías-le dijo el lanchero, lo reconoció como uno de los pasantes de Chris.

-me quede dormido perdón, vámonos-se subió a la lancha rumbo a la playa lugar de la fiesta-¿hace cuanto empezó la fiesta?-le pregunto.

-no llevaba mucho pero tendré que dejarte en otra parte pues el muelle lo están utilizando, te prestare mi linterna para que no te pierdas-pasaron los minutos hasta llegar a una parte oscura de la isla, una pequeña caminata de un kilómetro no lo mataría, con linterna en mano empezó a caminar viendo que todo seguía igual, alumbro al bosque viendo una sobra correr al fondo sin darse cuenta de el, dejando algo enterrado, por curiosidad fue a dar un vistazo.

"¿un collar?, parece bastante caro para que alguien lo entierre, si el no lo quiere yo me lo quedo, me hará lucir mejor al presentarme" guardo el collar en su bolsillo, casi llegando a la entrada cuando escucho la voz que tanto le molesto.

-¿¡dónde esta mi Cody?!, ¡necesito a mi hombre en mis brazos!, un segundo, ¡siento su olor!, ¡llego!-todas las gana de ir a la fiesta se esfumaron, no entraría con Sierra esperándolo en la entrada para ahorcarlo con un abrazo, se fue corriendo dentro del bosque para perderla, sin mirar atrás, llego a un claro con una vista increíble de la luna, al parecer corrió bastante pues no escuchaba los ruidos de la fiesta ni a Sierra, tal vez relajarse un poco después de tanto trabajo en con esta vista sea lo mejor, se acostó con las manos abajo de su cabeza sobre la suave hierba, que tranquilidad, ojalá hubiera traído su telescopio para ver esto, a Harold le gustaría esta vista con su fascinación por el espacio.

-que bonita se ve la luna llena desde aquí-se dijo así mismo, sin esperar una respuesta.

-lo se, la madre tierra es generosa con nosotros-vio a una chica viendo de cerca con una sonrisa, por el susto que le dio terminaron dándose un golpe.

-auh...lo siento pero no esperaba que alguien estuviera aquí también, espero no sacarte un chichón o algo-dijo pidiendo disculpas a la chica, tenía el pelo rubio, ropa verde con medias largas púrpuras, si estaba aquí era porque también participó en la competencia.

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por acercarme de más sin avisar, pero tu aura me llamo la atención al ser tan amarilla, significa que estas con ánimo positivo-le hablo la chica sentada en posición de loto.

-¿mi aura?-no sabía que eso existía.

-oh, disculpa por no presentarme, me llamo Dawn, es un gusto conocerte...eh-.

-Cody, soy Cody de la primera generación, perdón por mi ignorancia ¿pero que es en si el aura?-la pregunta pareció alegrar la chica.

-eres de las pocas personas que me preguntan del aura, será un placer explicarte-con palabras simples le explico la energía de los seres vivos se reflejaba por el aura por colores, todas las emociones, ella tenía el poder de ver el de las personas, aunque muchos la veía como una extraña.

-no creo que seas extraña, eso lo dice por no conocer un poder especial, yo soy el geek de las computadoras, no te sientas de esa manera, no necesito leer tu aura para saber que eso te pone triste, sólo disfrutemos de la naturaleza-se volvió a acostar mientras Dawn lo miraba impresionada por su amabilidad con un extraño, pero era su forma de ser, se acercó a su lado, aunque sea por esta vez era bueno tener a alguien que sepa el aprecio por estas cosas.

-¿porqué no estas en la fiesta?-la pregunta de Cody rompió el silencio, con los ojos cerrados relajando su cuerpo.

-no soy el tipo de personas que le gustan las fiestas, prefiero estar con los animales sola, todo lo contrario a ti por lo que veo, yo debería preguntarte de lo mismo-.

-es por una persona que me resulta un poco incómodo, esta obsesionada conmigo, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, te lo explicare luego-su aura empezaba a tener un tono verde que significaba preocupación y miedo, dejo el tema de lado,

-uhm Dawn, ¿que es lo que tengo en la nariz?-la chica se río un poco al ver una pequeño incesto moverse por su cara, acercó su dado para que el incesto caminara y lo dejara tranquilo.

-sólo es una pequeña catarina, es inofensiva-Cody entreabrió los ojos para ver como jugaba con el incesto, la criatura saco su alas para volar, verla irse por ese cielo nocturno traía una sensación de calma que se podía ver en sus rostros, pero repentinamente varias personas salieron volando de la nada mientras gritaban, el insecto murió al chocar con la cara de un patinador de hielo, después un grito vino de la fiesta.

-tenemos que ver lo que sucede, vamos-la tomo de la mano para correr hasta la playa donde estaban los demás, al llegar vieron que todos miraban sorprendidos a Chris con un control remoto que acciono la trampa.

-al fin llegan ustedes dos, no puedo esperar hasta que terminara su cita para dar el anuncio-ambos se dieron cuanta que seguían tomados de las manos, soltaron sus del otro, mirando avergonzado a lados opuestos, siendo observado por Sierra con cada de enfado

-¿¡porqué lanzaste a mi novia y a los demás al cielo?!-le grito Noah a Chris por lanzar a Emma por los aires, siendo sujetado por Tyler y Beth para calmarlo.

-la basura de Don no me interesa, sólo quiero que los que estuvieron conmigo oigan mi anuncio especial-.

-¿cómo llegaste aquí?, deberías estar en la cárcel o escondiéndote de la policía y mis abogados-pregunto Courtney molesta de verlo de nuevo.

-es algo que tener contactos en la política y un poco de dinero no arregle por un tiempo, ni tus abogados o el padre de Dakota pueden tocarme, jeje-estaba parado sobre el pequeño teatro donde se presentarían una banda que contrataron para la fiesta junto con el Chef.

-¿y cuál es el anuncio tan especial que mando a volar a más de veinte personas y un niño al otro lado del país?-pregunto en voz alta Shawn al lado de su novia Jasmine.

-gracias por preguntar, esto fue la única razón por la cual acepte pagar el tratamiento de Dakota y Ezekiel para que volviera a la normalidad, además de las amenazas de muerte de los locos granjeros que cuidaron de nuestra versión de Golum, los 52 de ustedes participarán en la última temporada de drama total-todo fue silencio antes de que todos empezarán a reírse-¿que es tan graciosos?-.

-¿en serio crees que aceptaríamos poner en peligro nuestras vidas y la dignidad por un millón de dólares?-se burlo Heather aguando la risa, la cual se borró al ver la sonrisa burlona de Chris.

-lo se, un millón ya no bastante para convencerlos, así que el premio para el ganador será de cien millones de dólares, aún si no quieren participar no pueden regresar ya que el Chef puso trampas militares para cualquier intento de escape-a lo lejos se ve la gran lancha donde todos llegaron explotar en mil pedazos por una bomba flotante-además firmaron contrato donde no leyeron las letras pequeñas que decían que están obligados a participar en última temporada que es esta, los veo mañana a primera hora aquí para decir los cambios que no son pocos, pasen buena noche-desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a unos dudosos campistas.

-creo que no tenemos más opción que participar, tengamos en cuenta que el premio es mucho más que los anteriores-comento Sky que había venido para hablar con Dave pero no lo había visto pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar.

-la blanquita tiene razón, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, es la última pero también será la más difícil por tanta competencia-hablo Leshawna convenciendo a otros que no sería mala idea intentarlo.

-no importa cuantos participen voy a ganar ese dinero aunque me enfrente a un tiburón-afirmo Scott recibiendo malas miradas de muchos por como los traiciono.

-ya lo veremos apestoso, si alguien va a ganar ese dinero soy yo, después de todo soy reina de belleza-Sugar no recibió ningún aprecio de un chico, de la nada aparece Owen que estaba emocionado.

-¿no es genial?, será tan divertido al jugar todos juntos-los abraza con sus grandes brazos sin dejarlos respirar, Cody se había resignado a participar, su proyecto tendría que esperar.

-¿que te parece Dawn?, al parecer tendremos una oportunidad de ganar mucho dinero-vio al muy conocido Mike por sus problemas de personalidad, llegando a una final gracias a Mal, su parte malvada.

-mientras no haya daños al medio ambiente y a sus seres vivos no me importa volver a intentarlo, ¿verdad Cody?-.

-ah...uh...claro, daré todo para llegar tan lejos como pueda...-sintió el peligro venir de su lado derecho, para ver a Sierra corriendo como loca por el, empujando a Staci sobre el ponche mientras decía que un tío lejano invento las bombas, alegrando a Sam, Justin y Bridgette que se quitaron los tapones de las orejas para no escucharla-me tengo que ir a mi cuarto para esconder...digo a dejar mis cosas para dormir, nos vemos mañana-se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ambos chicos los vieron correr, sintiendo lástima por el.

-¿en serio estabas en una cita con Cody?-pregunto Zoey llegado al lado de Mike.

-oh no, sólo coincidimos en el bosque, estábamos disfrutando la vista cuando escuchamos los gritos venir de aquí, tomo mi mano para llegar más rápido y no perdernos, es todo, hablando de eso, ¿que sucedió?-.

-estábamos bailando cuando todo la música paró de golpe, una voz fingida de Geoff le pidió a todos los que participaron en la última temporada menos Leonard, Owen y Noah pararse dentro de un círculo en el escenario, luego llego Geoff con botanas preguntado que pasaba, salió Chris y los mando a volar a todos ellos, dijo que los esperáramos a ustedes, luego llegaron y ya sabes el resto-le explico Mike, de algo no había duda, era que si había más dinero, habría mucho más dolor,todos fueron a sus cuartos para descansar y prepararse para lo que vendría más adelante, decididos a ganar ese dinero a como de lugar.

 **A/N: solo es una idea que se me ocurrió, no se si la vaya a continuar pero de ser así voy a explicar mejor todo, no quería empezar con Chris presentando la nueva temporada, si no algo mas original, usando el punto de vista de Cody para el prologo, gracias por leer y que tengan buen día. CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: nuevas reglas, misma isla**

-hola a toda la gente de este planeta, si lo se, a sido duro para ustedes no verme en mucho tiempo pero tenía asuntos que resolver, ahora les traigo la última temporada del reality show más visto en la historia, Drama Total, por ser la última temporada traeremos de regreso a todos los concursantes que algunos de ustedes aman con locura, otros que desearían que nunca hubieran conocido, unos que a nadie les importa y otros que por alguna extraña razón tienen una gran cantidad de fans, ahora, en vivo desde la isla de los perdedores, aquí tiene a nuestro asombroso elenco-la cámara giró para grabar a los chicos que no se movían, sólo el sonido del grillo se escuchaba-dije asombroso elenco, no aburrido-.

-¿cómo quieres estemos?, gritando felices por arruinar nuestra fiesta por tu tonto programa clandestino-dijo Gwen cruzada de brazos.

-si, pero ya no importa, es hora de un desafío de recompensa-.

-¿¡que?!, ni siquiera hemos dejado nuestras cosas o mínimo que expliques las reglas-dijo DJ confundido al igual que la mayoría por el desafío.

-tranquilo grandote, este es el único desafío de recompensa que habrá en la temporada, es fácil, sólo tiene que encontrar el collar que el Chef escondió en alguna parte de la isla, quien lo encuentre y me lo muestre, tendrá un beneficio misterioso que será revelado luego, pueden hacer equipo con alguien para buscarlo pero sólo uno tendrá el beneficio, empiecen a buscar, cuando suene este gong, significa que alguien ya gano-ni siquiera pasaron 7 segundos cuando el gong sonó, detenido a los adolescentes que ya entraban bosque adentro.

-¡oh por favor!, ni siquiera hemos empezado a buscar y alguien ya gano-grito Anne María, vieron a Cody mostrándole a Chris el collar que encontró anoche en la playa.

-parece que Cody rompió el récord de ganar el desafío en la menor cantidad de tiempo y gano el beneficio secreto-.

-¿cómo lo encontraste tan rápido?-pregunto Sammy.

-si Cody, ¿también me gustaría saberlo?-el anfitrión miro de mala manera al Chef quien desvío la mirada silbando.

-lo encontré anoche mal enterrado en la playa, estaba oscuro pero gracias a una linterna lo vi, además si no mal recuerdo vi la sombra de alguien huir bosque adentro, pensé que no lo quería así que lo guarde-.

-¿ese fue tu escondite perfecto?, enterrado en la playa-.

-olvide esconderlo, cuando me acorde ya no tenía tiempo, era el final de la novela y tenía que verlo por el teléfono porque tuve que ayudarte con tu dramática aparición-Chris se froto la cabeza frustrado, hasta los pasantes que tenía en el pasado hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo.

-bien, gracias al golpe de suerte de Cody, tendré que adelantar las cosas, suban al avión que los llevara a la isla, ahí explicare las reglas y formaremos los equipos, ustedes ya saben-.

-¿crees que voy a subirme a uno de tus aviones cuando la última vez lo derribaste con nosotros adentro?-recordó Shawn molesto, ni siquiera se molesto en darles uno paracaídas decentes.

-tranquilos, es sólo un muy corto viaje, pero si quieren pasar por el campo minado del mar, no los detendré-hubo silencio, no estaban seguros pero era mejor que explotar en pedazos.

-¿traes tu peluche para el avión contigo?-pregunto Noah a su mejor amigo Owen, quien saco de la mochila al osito y lo abrazo asistiendo con la cabeza, uno por uno subieron al pequeño avión junto con los anfitriones que se encerraron en la cabina del piloto, una vez en el aire algunos aprovecharon para platicar.

-me alegra que ganaras el beneficio cariño, eres genial-Sierra lo abrazo contra su pecho feliz, el no hizo ninguna señal de disgusto, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-maldito nerd suertudo-susurro Alejandro mirándolo de mala manera, estaba interesado en el beneficio que tendría, ¿inmunidad?, ¿poder regresar cuando sea expulsado?, ¿poder sacar a alguien con sólo decirlo? o sólo tener una comodidad extra, con Chris todo era posible, de la nada hubo una fuerte turbulencia, tirando a algunos, lamentablemente para Max, término aplastado por el cuerpo de Rodney.

-¿que esta pasando?-pregunto al aire Sam que sostenía a Dakota para que no se cayera.

-atención pasajeros, al parecer se acabo la gasolina y caeremos en picada frente al muelle, favor de conservar la calma-la voz de Chris se escucho por los altavoces.

-no estoy listo para morir en un avión, yo me voy-Harold busco un paracaídas en las cajas de emergencias pero sólo había polvo y una goma de mascar masticada-no hay ninguno-.

-chicos es mi deber informarles que no podemos escapar por las puertas, están cerradas desde afuera-Brick trataba desesperadamente de abrir la puerta por la fuerza, Topher y Geoff trataron de ayudarlo pero sólo terminaron rompiendo la palanca.

-por lo menos ellos morirán con nosotros, como mi último deseo voy a hacerlos pagar por todo-Duncan pateo la puerta abriéndola, sólo para ver muñecos infalibles de ellos, miro por la ventana para verlos bajar tranquilamente en un paracaídas, debió imaginarlo-hijos de...-no término su insulto cuando vio una pequeña puerta cerrada por donde ellos escaparon, una caída desde esta altura sobre el agua dolería, pero ya lo habían lanzando desde más alto cuando lo expulsaron dos veces en gira mundial-oigan, encontré nuestra salida-al ver como todos corría como estampida para salir, no lo pensó y salto, Cameron tenía miedo de saltar pero Eva le dio una empujón, literalmente lo tiro, Owen se atoró por el pequeño tamaño de la puerta.

-¿una ayudita aquí?-se asusto cuando vio a Courtney con una silla metálica, de un golpe lo mando afuera, era simple instinto de supervivencia, todos lograron saltar a tiempo, viendo como el avión se estrellaba no muy lejos en la isla de los esqueletos, explotando.

-robar y destruir el avión privado de Don, listo-Chris tachaba en su lista de cosas por hacer mientras bebía al señor coco, veía con calma como sus víctimas salir del agua en la playa, Jo salió viendo que no había nadie iba a gritar su victoria cuando vio a Dawn sobre la rama de un árbol sosteniendo una pequeña mariposa.

-déjame adivinar, usaste un atajo mágico para llegar primero y no estar mojada, otra vez-la rubia asintió prestándole más atención al insecto, luego vio como Ella era sostenida por varios pájaros hasta dejarla suavemente sobre la arena- esto cada vez se vuelve más raro-poco a poco salían del agua los campistas, no fue hasta que Scott se dio cuenta de donde estaban.

-¿¡esto es la isla Wawanakwa?!-.

-eso es imposible, yo hundí la isla cuando saque la espada para ganar-dijo Mike recordando como gano, pero no había duda de que era la misma isla.

-déjeme aclaro su duda, inicialmente íbamos a usar la isla Pahkitew pero el gobierno de Estados Unidos quiso comprarla para uso secreto del ejército, al parecer la isla robótica capaz de simular climas les gusto, a cambio de dársela a parte de una buena suma de dinero, los productores pidieron que volviera a poner esta isla a flote, no se más detalles pero lo importante es que se puede usar para la competencia con unas sorpresas donadas por mi amigo coronel de área 52, saquen sus cosas del agua que tengo que explicar mucho-.

-es bueno volver, me trae recuerdos-dijo Beth cambiando por la playa.

-no se que tipo de recuerdos tengas pero para mi no son bueno-le respondió Heather de mal humor como siempre.

-pues yo tengo el momento de cuando te raparon la cabeza, la mejor memoria que he hecho en este programa-Gwen quería burlarse de su enemiga pero sus miradas de fijaron en un bote construido con piezas del avión y basura todas las mochilas, que era jalada por una cuerda debajo del agua, de ahí surgió B caminando como si nada, trayendo dentro a Ezekiel y Dave, salvándolos de ahogarse.

-buen trabajo B, eres un genio viejo-lo alabo Justin, más feliz de que recuperara su espejo que otra cosa, B sólo le levantó el pulgar sin decir nada, al tomar sus cosas fueron donde Chris los esperaba en la fogata.

-aqui es donde se decidirá quien se ira de la isla por el voto de sus compañeros, y no podrá volver, jamás, esta vez ni con argumentos legales o por lamerle los pies, sólo tiene una oportunidad de ganar el premio-.

-que novedad, recibir dulces de campamento para salvarnos de la eliminación-comento Sugar sin tomarle importancia.

-tienes razón en eso, pero lo interesantes aquí es que tendremos dos ceremonias de eliminación cada episodio-.

-¿qué..?-dijo Tyler al no entender nada, al estar besando a su novia Lindsay

-debido a que son una cantidad exagerada de participantes, nos tomaría como nueve meses acabar este programa y créame, nadie los quiere ver por tanto tiempo, así que tendremos tres campistas eliminados y mandados a casa por nuestra nueva adquisición-Chris mostró el nuevo método de mandar a alguien a casa.

-¿una resortera?, debe ser una broma-dijo Sky

-pensábamos usar cohetes pero decidimos guardarlos para algo más útil y divertido, pero ya lo sabrán después, vamos a sus cuartos-los guió al centro de la isla donde estaban cuatro cabañas, las mismas que se usaban antes pero sólo tenían una puerta, al fondo los baños comunales y el ya clásico confesionario.

-si alguien tiene algo que decir al público y sacar ya sea lo que sienten o simplemente hacer sus necesidades humanas, puede hacerlo-.

*estática*

Sierra:no puedo creer que vuelva a usar este confesionario, lo mejor es que todos los participantes van a jugar por los cien grandes, oh los fans van a estar locos, pero lo mejor, más contenido para mis blogs de chismes.

*estática*

Amy: este programa sigue apestando, ahora apeguen la cámara que voy a...

*estática*

-¿porqué sólo hay una habitación en las cuatro cabañas?, ¿dos para los chicos y dos para las chicas?-pregunto Jasmine dándose cuanta de ese detalle.

-me alegra que preguntes chica australiana con el sueño más estúpido que haya escuchado-recibió una mala mirada pero la ignoro-para elevar la audiencia y sabiendo que aún son adolescentes, esta temporada los cuartos serán mixto, si hay una escena candente, que sabremos que la habrá, lo grabaremos todo hasta que terminen-todas las chicas se empezaron a quejar, mientras los chicos no le veía nada de malo.

*estática*

Duncan: la mejor idea que Chris haya tenido, agradezco que tomará mi consejo de la primera temporada, más vale tarde que nunca.

*estática*

Courtney: sólo esto me faltaba, compartir cuarto con hombres, si uno trata algo conmigo mientras duerma, machacare sus kiwis hasta que sean polvo.

*estática*

-tranquilas, sabrán si tienen que poner trampas o alarmas cuando formemos los equipos, cuatro equipos de 13 integrantes, nos basaremos en lo que los seguidores piensan de ustedes para ponerlos en su equipo, el tapete amarillo para los héroes, el azul para los buenos, el verde para los malos y el rojo para los villanos, el primer lugar recibirá la cabaña con aire acondicionado, mini bar con comida deliciosa, un baño limpio y un jacuzzi, el segundo tendrá abanicos, un microondas y comida congelada, ambos estarán a salvo de la eliminación, el tercer lugar tendrá la cabaña normal sin ningún lujo pero tendrán que expulsar a uno de los suyos, y el último lugar solo tendrá el techo, dormirán en el suelo frío con sólo una cobija para cada uno, sin mencionar que expulsaran a dos de sus compañeros-.

-wow, esto será duro-comento Ezekiel de regreso a su forma normal.

-será duro para ti no ser el primer expulsado y convertirte en el peor jugar que hemos tenido, empecemos a formar los equipos por orden alfabético, Alejandro Burromuerto, de un paso al frente-el latino se puso enfrente de Chris sin decir nada-considerado por muchos como el más malvado y manipulador participante de drama total, ganando la tercera temporada al poner a tus pies a varias chicas y engañar a los chicos, es más que obvió que vas al equipo de los villanos-.

*estática*

Alejandro: realmente apreció que los fans me cataloguen como el mejor malvado, ahora que inició la competencia tengo dos objetivos iniciales, uno, saber la ventaja secreta de Cody, numero dos, a pesar de que técnicamente no fue el, vengarme de Mike por eliminarme en todos estrellas.

*estática*

-Amy, la gemela malvada que abuso de su hermana por mucho tiempo, no hay muchos que te apoyen por lo que hiciste, vas al equipo de los villanos-.

-mientras no esté en el mismo equipo que mi hermana estoy bien-camino al tapete donde estaba Alejandro esperándola.

-será todo un honor trabajar con semejante hermosura-las palabras de Al lograron sonrojar a la chica pero lo oculto de buena manera, también esto puso celosa a Heather.

-no digas tonterías por favor-.

*estática*

Amy: lo único que quiero lograr es permanece más tiempo que sammey para demostrar que soy mejor que ella, ahora que estoy con los malvados tendré que buscar un buen aliado.

*estática*

-Anne María, la chica que no puede vivir sin su sprit para el cabello, enfadaste a muchos con tu actitud de diva, renunciaste al premio por un diamante que no valía nada, mala decisión, eres la primera integrante del grupo de los malos-.

-no cometeré el mismo error-dijo la morena mientras se ponía una lata entera de sprit para el cabello, haciendo que Chris tosiera.

*estática*

Anne María: yo nunca fui eliminada, fui engañada por el fenómeno de Ezekiel con ese diamante falso, lo importante es que tengo que recuperar a mi amado Vito, no te preocupes guapo, mama te traerá de vuelta.

*estática*

-B, oh mejor conocido como el silencioso Beverly, no hay duda de que eres un genio en ingeniería pero creo que hablar te ayudaría un poco, primer integrante del grupo de los héroes-B solo levanto los hombros antes de caminar en silencio al tapete amarillo.

*estática*

B: (sostiene una foto de Scott y la rompe a la mitad con una mirada enojada).

*estática*

-Beardo, la caja humana de sonidos, aveces pueden ser graciosos pero la mayoría solo molestas a los demás, vas al tapete azul, sólo trata de mantenerte el mayor tiempo posible-solo dio el sonido de una campanilla para demostrar que entendió.

*estática*

Beardo: (hace el sonido "let's get ready to rumble" pero una mosca se mete por su boca empezando a ahogarse, cayendo al suelo).

*estática*

-Beth, la siempre alegre y amable pero estratega chica que llego a la final de luz drama, teniendo un buen novio que nadie sabe como consiguió, tus acciones te llevan al grupo de los héroes-Beth solo corrió haciendo sonidos de felicidad, pisando a Chris en el proceso y abrazo a B, que a pesar de sentirse incómodo correspondió el abrazo.

*estática*

Beth: es grandioso volver a estar aquí, fue bueno volver a ver a todos a pesar que terminamos obligados a participar en esto, no importa, hola Brady, prometo ganar esta vez por los dos.

*estática*

-Blaineley, la conductora de programas de chisme y la única participante en edad avanzada, no hace falta decir a donde vas, de todos modos a nadie le importas, ni a los fans-Blaineley llego con sus compañeros que sólo la ignoraron, pensando en cosas más importantes.

*estática*

Blaineley: me sorprendió bastante que me invitaran a esa fiesta, tenía otras ideas que festejar con adolescentes extraños pero ahora tengo la ventaja de la madurez, ganar esto será fácil.

*estática*

-cadete Brick, a muchos nos causaste risas con tus tonterías, por eso mucho te quieren, alguien que se preocupa por sus compañeros debe ir al equipos de los héroes-.

-entendido señor, me presentare a mi nuevo equipo de inmediato-Brick llego y saludo al estilo militar, saludo que fue respondido-

*estática*

Brick: un soldado siempre aprende de sus errores, luego de volver al cuartel me hice más fuerte y retuve mi medalla de mandar cartas a mama, no podía perder ese título, no me importa las burlas de los demás por mis acciones en este programa.

*estática*

-la surfista y amante de los delfines Bridgette, fuiste anfitriona de nuestro programa de la secuela por dos temporadas, a pesar de que engañaste a tu novio con Alejandro, lograste resolverlo y volverte alguien ejemplar para mantener una relación, tapete amarillo-la rubia camino con su larga tablas de surf, saludo a sus compañeros pero al darse la vuelta la tabla le pego a Brick en la cabeza sin que se diera cuenta.

*estática*

Bridgette: no me importa volver a participar, tengo la oportunidad de hacer más amistades con gente nueva, y no más distracciones con chicos, yo tengo novio y sus nombre es Geoff, te amo cariño.

*estática*

-Cameron, el chico burbuja que para sorpresa de todos gano la venganza de la isla, construir un traje de iron-man con basura fue sorprendente de tu parte, pero se que hay algo malvado en tus frágiles huesos, aún así vas con los buenos-.

-oki doki-llego al lado de Beardo que hizo un sonido de bienvenida, se dieron la mano pero la fuerza lastimo las del enano.

*estática*

Cameron: se que muchos me consideran un suertudo por mis acciones, pero les voy a demostrar que puedo ganar este juego limpiamente de nuevo (se puso crema para su mano quejándose del dolor).

*estática*

-Cody, el codesmister, ahora conocido por ganar el desafío más rápido en la historia del programa, a pesar de eso nunca tienes suerte con las chicas, fui este rechazado en la primera temporada y sólo tiene una loca que te acosa todo el tiempo, llegaste a ser semifinalista en gira mundial, tu amabilidad y preocupación por tus amigos te pone con los héroes-Cody camino y choco las manos con todos.

*estática*

Cody: tuve el mayor golpe de suerte en mi vida al encontrar ese collar, sólo quiero dejar las cosas claras con Sierra, pondré trampas por sí acaso, una vez terminado ese tema, buscare una chica que caiga en mis encantos.

*estática*

-ay Courtney, que no puedo decir de ti, llegaste a este programa como una chica amable, luego te fuiste volviendo irritante en todos los aspectos, sin mencionar tu bipolaridad cambiante-.

-sólo dime a que equipo me voy-dijo la futura abogada enojada por los comentarios de Chris.

-has hecho cosas malas pero los fans no te consideran malvada del todo, ve con Anne María al equipo de los malos-con mal genio llegó al otro extremo de tapete, las chicas solo se dieron una mirada amenazante y de voltearon a diferentes lados.

*estática*

Courtney: quitando las introducciones a las nuevas generaciones, he participado en todas las temporadas y no he llegado a una final, este será mi momento y nadie me va impedir ganar ese dinero, sin amistades ni enamoramientos ridículos.

*estática*

-el grandote con corazón de pollo, amante de su madre y de los animales, es la forma en la que todos conocemos a DJ, todos recordamos tu maldición de lastimar animales inocentes recibida en Egipto, tu no lastimarías a nadie por mala intención, equipo héroes-fue bien recibido por sus nuevos compañeros, apreciando que esté con ellos.

*estática*

DJ: fue duro para mi acepta que estaría más tiempo lejos de mi madre, pero tengo que conseguir el dinero para comprar otra casa rodante que destruimos en aquel precipicio, estarás orgullosa de tu hijo...me dan un momento por favor (empezó a llorar abrazando la foto de su madre).

*estática*

-la niña de papa, aprendiste por las malas que no siempre serás bonita al transformarte en dakozilla, tengo reportes de que aún sigues siendo adicta a los paparazzis ahora que recuperaste tu forma original, pero estás en tratamiento, creo que quedas bien con los buenos Dakota-alego que ya no era la misma de antes y que mostraría sus cambios con su equipo.

*estática*

Dakota: ser un monstruo me deprimió mucho, pero gracias a mi maravilloso novio Sam, pude mantenerme con la mirada en alto, quiero ayudarlo como el lo hizo conmigo, sólo esperó que estemos en el mismo equipo.

*estática*

-pobre, pobre Dave, no sólo fuiste usado por Sky para qué ella ganará, sino fuiste dejado con un oso robot y perdiste tu cabello, afortunadamente tu cabello volvió a crecer pero ese rencor en tus ojos sigue, y me gusta, espero muchas cosas de ti, los malos te esperan-.

-cómo sí me importara lo que dices-con indiferencia se sentó en el tapete recargado en su mochila ignorando las miradas de las chicas.

*estática*

Dave: tuve que aprender la lección de la peor manera, nunca confíes en el amor porque te van a usar, de no haber sido por mi Sky no hubiera llegado a la final, me las vas pagar de una o de otra forma, traidora.

*estática*

-la lectora de auras y extraña Dawn, eres la competidora más sobrevalorara entre los fans, sólo estuviste 4 episodios y todo te aman, incluso te daban como la ganadora antes de empezar, tu amor por la naturaleza y la incapacidad de matar una cucaracha te pone con los héroes-.

-de acuerdo-Dawn ya estaba con los héroes, asustando a todos pues no sabían cuando había llegado.

-podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor-le dijo Cody recuperado del susto.

-no se a qué te refieres, siempre he estado aquí, fui la primera en pisar este tapete-Cody y Brick se miraron confundidos, ni siquiera la había visto con caminaba al tapete.

*estática*

Dawn: estoy feliz que esta isla ya no tenga los desechos tóxico y este normal, también me alegra estar en el equipo de los héroes, tengo una buena amistad con B, Brick y Cody, y Bridgette y DJ comparte mi amor por los animales, la armonía de nuestras auras nos llevara lejos.

*estática*

-Duncan, pasaste de ser el chico malo a un punk obsesionado con Gwen y Courtney, cada temporada nos demostraste tu verdadera forma, aunque muchos no te soportan, te colocan como un chico sensible que va con los buenos-.

-yo no soy sensible y mucho menos alguien bueno-Chris solo levanto la ceja sonriendo, apretó el botón de su control y de la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de cuando traído un nuevo conejo para DJ, protegiendo a Gwen de las sanguijuelas con su cuerpo entre varía evidencia callaron al delincuente que se fue a su sitio, con una mirada de mala muerte.

*estática*

Duncan: yo no soy bueno, ahora que ya no estoy tonteado por esas locas, voy a hacer lo que siempre supe, causar problemas a los todos, les voy a demostrar lo malo que soy.

*estática*

-créeme cuando digo que no me dan ganas de verte princesa de Disney, eres una niña alegre y enfadosa con tus cantos infantiles, héroes, pero la regla sigue en pie, cantas una canción sin mi permiso quedas eliminada de inmediato-.

-claro que sí mi encantador presentador-salto como bailarina acompañado de ardillas y mariposas dejando brillos de hada por su camino.

-y yo que pensé que Dawn era rara, esto la supera en mi escala-Beth asintió ante el comentario de la surfista.

*estática*

Ella: es una bendición poder volver a ver a mis amigos y conocer a los que cantaron en gira mundial, espero que esta temporada final termine muy feliz para todos y que Chris recapacite sobre lo importante de las canciones. (De fondo se escucho a Chris gritar que jamás pasaría y que se saliera del confesionario).

*estática*

-la loca atlética de Eva, tu temperamento te ha costado mucho en la única temporada que participaste, tienes potencial pero tienes que aprovechar tu última oportunidad, villana al fiel estiló de la palabra-.

-no necesito tus tontos consejos debilucho-le pateo la espinilla antes de ir con su equipo, Alejandro iba decir algo pero al recibir su loca mirada se quedo callado por propia seguridad

*estática*

Eva: ya era hora que me dieran una segunda oportunidad, dejaron a una buena competidora ausente en todas sus temporadas, les voy hacer ver el grave error que cometieron, si se de alguien que me quiera sacar, se muere.

*estática*

-mire a quien tenemos aquí, el estudiante de casa, el sexista que la cago cuando estaba a salvó de la eliminación, charlatán hasta el hartazgo y eliminado siempre a la primera, lo único divertido que has hecho es convertirte en gollum y lastimar a otros campistas con tu locura, veremos si rompes las expectativas y sigues para el tercer episodio, denle la bienvenida a Ezekiel al equipo de los villanos-llego con su equipo mientras de rascaba las axilas.

-asqueroso-dijo Amy pero Zeke la ignoro.

*estática*

Ezekiel: tanto tiempo en soledad en ese avión me volvió alguien que más salvaje, ahora se que no tengo que hablar mal de las chicas, presumir de mis habilidades y esta prohibido sacarme los mocos,tal vez así logre llamar la atención de Anne María cuando estemos en un mismo equipo, esa chica es sexy.

*estática*

-el paradero y animal de fiestas Geoff, tengo que darte las gracias, de no haber sido por tu fiesta está temporada hubiera sido imposible, en cuanto a tu desempeño, te dejaste llevar por la fama, siendo un patán de primera, causaste que tus amigos no entrarán en gira mundial al buscar ayuda, pero le caes bien a muchos por tus fiestas, tus compañeros son los bueno-.

-esa no fue la intención de la fiesta tu te aprovechaste de la ocasión, ¿y por que estoy en un equipo diferente al de mi novia?-.

-porqué me da la gana, apúrate que perdemos tiempo-los novios se miraron tristes por no estar juntos pero Beth y Duncan ayudaron a sus amigos a sentirse mejor.

*estática*

Geoff: esto no debió terminar así, el debería estar en la cárcel y nosotros tirado en el suelo sin poder recordar nada con la casa en cenizas,alguien con un león como mascota y alguien con la cara tatuada, pero ya que, las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?.

*estática*

-la gótica y querida por muchos Gwen, eso hasta que causaste una guerra por tu relación con Duncan y formaron el triángulo amoroso más bizarro que hayamos tenido al momento, esperemos que cambies la opinión pública sobre ti como roba novios, tus maldades son dignas de los malos, lo que significa que...-

-estoy con Courtney, las cosas se ponen peor para mi, espero que el tiempo vuela para que acabe con mi sufrimiento-.

-pues a mi tampoco me alegra, pudimos ser amigas pero tu ridículo resentimiento por aquel dibujo que hice cambió las cosas-dijo Courtney, su orgullo evitaba decir que en verdad quería volver a buenos términos con Gwen, sería difícil llevarse en el mismo equipó otra vez.

*estática*

Gwen: pensé que la pesadilla de drama total se había acabado cuando Chris se volvió prófugo, pero el destino me odia y aquí estoy, en este apestoso baño hablándole a una cámara, la vida apesta tanto.

*estática*

-el nerd original de este programa, con datos extraños que a nadie le interesa y una obsesión por la cultura japonesa, Harold, irías con los héroes pero lo que le hiciste a Courtney en la primera temporada, expulsando la injustamente para darle una lección a Duncan fue fuerte, suerte que estás en el equipo de los buenos-Duncan sonrió al tenerlo en su equipo, ya tenía a alguien para matar el tiempo.

-si, vaya suerte la mía-dijo decaído al tener que soportar otra vez los abusos de Duncan, pero se defendería esta vez.

*estática*

Harold: si hay algo que me enseño mi hermosa Leshawna es que puedo defenderme de los abusadores, si Duncan o Geoff me molestan como lo hicieron en el pasado, sentirán el poder de mis armas ninjas, (empezó a mover sus nunchakus antes de pegársela en los kiwis...como siempre).

*estática*

-es curioso como la chica más malvada terminara con el chico más malvado, la química tuya y de Alejandro se veía a kilómetros de distancias a pesar de que lo negarás varias veces, hiciste el fail de todo el programa al reglarle la victoria a tu novio tirando su muñeco al volcán, eres manipuladora y mala hasta los huesos, corre a los brazos de tu amado y regálame más diversión Heather-.

-no importa lo que hice en Hawai, Ezekiel destruyo el dinero y Alejandro terminó en un robot por un año entero, el galán recibió la mala suerte-.

-tus intentos de difamarme son tan tiernos-respondió su novio, asiendo sonreír a la reina abeja, que empujó a Amy para estar al lado de Alejandro

*estática*

Heather: amo a Alejandro pero ambos sabes que es más importante conseguir el dinero, cada uno se enfocará en su propia estrategia para ganar, aún sí eso significa eliminar al otro, es una competencia entre novios, sólo tengo que esperar a quién manipular en este equipo.

*estática*

-la loca Izzy, tu amor por los explosivos y hacer cosas sin sentido te hace alguien especial en este programa, esos pensamientos suicidas tuyos caben perfecto en los malos, espero ver que haces pasara divertirme siempre que no me lastimes-Izzy salto sobre los hombros de Dave que perdió el equilibrio cayo sobre su mochila, ella no paraba de reír y hablar rápido, todos mantendrían su distancia para evitar salir lastimado.

*estática*

Izzy: espero que sea más divertido que las demás temporadas, quiero arañas gigantes y explosiones por todos lados, corriendo con un camello escapando de Dracula, ¿me pregunto si podré pedir prestado un cohete para un gran final, ¡viva explosivo!.

*estática*

-la competidora traída de Australia que necesitas ver al cielo para mirarla a los ojos, la relación de Dave y Sky se fue al caño en parte por tu culpa, asi que ve con los buenos con todos tus conocimientos de venenos y acento raro-Jasmine solo lo ignoro y fue con nuevo equipo, ya se había acostumbrado a Chris.

*estática*

Jasmine: esta vez lo daré todo para ganar y cumplir mi sueño, y Sugar será golpeada como saco de boxeo para un canguro por lo que me hizo la temporada pasada, cuida tu espalda cerdita.

*estática*

-compites por cualquier cosa para demostrar a todos que eres la mejor, evitas cualquier amistad con tu actitud, si tuviera que describir a Jo en una palabra, y no me importa usar este termino, marimacha, busca tu competencia personal con los villanos-Jo ignoro las palabras de Chris, ya tendría su oportunidad de vengarse de ese niño bonito, solo esperen.

*estática*

Jo:no me importa que este programa se haya vuelto un circo de gente rara con todos reunidos, de una cosa estoy seguro, entre más perdedores, más dulce será gastar esos millones para mi gimnasio.

*estática*

-ahora tenemos al ya no tan apuesto Justin, tus acciones en luz drama hicieron que varias mujeres vieran lo que en verdad eres, a pesar de eso aún vives de tu aspecto físico y encantas al sexo femenino con poca materia gris, tapete verde-Justin camino lentamente con su canción de fondo para verse más hermoso, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando las cuatro chicas de su equipo lo ignoraban olímpicamente pensando en otras cosas.

*estática*

Justin: algo estoy haciendo mal, no puedo perder mi encanto de la noche a la mañana, tengo que averiguar en que estoy fallando y demostrarle que aún sigo siendo hermoso con un toque de malvado (se quitó la camisa para mostrar sus músculos pero un pájaro le dejó el recuerdo de su desechos pegados al techo del confesionario, cayendo sobre su cabello), ¿enserio?.

*estática*

-Katie y Sadie, pasen las dos de una vez, la única diferencia entre ustedes es lo físico, porque tienen el mismo cerebro y mismos gustos, son tan mejores amigas que sí las pongo en diferentes equipos van a hacer un escándalo, vayan con el equipo de los buenos y molestenlos a ellos-las BFFE (best friends for ever), se abrazaron mientras chillaban felices, corrieron tomadas de las manos saludando a su equipo, sólo Harold y Camerón respondieron el saludo

*estática*

Sadie: no puedo creer que por fin estemos de vuelta, después de tanto tiempo de no participar en ninguna temporada.

Katie: y lo mejor es que estamos en el mismo equipo desde el principio, morirá si no estamos juntas, te extrañaría demasiado (las dos se abrazaron mostrando su amistad, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos)

*estática*

-Leonard, tu simple presencia nos hace ver que ya nadie quiere adicionar para este programa, creer que los videojuegos de rol o como se digan existen, y sentirte Harry Potter con un toque del señor de los anillos te hace alguien bastante inútil, veamos como los malos resuelven ese problema-.

-no digas nada elfo de bajá estatura, he dominado varios hechizos y poderes para poder salir con monedas de oro-todos se rieron de la burla indirecta a Chris que sólo pateo al intento barato de mago con su equipo, nadie se molesto en levantarlo.

*estática*

Leonard: este será la misión más difícil que haya hecho, no saber quienes son amigos y enemigos, tendré que usar toda mi experiencia mágica para sobrevivir a la prueba que me han impuesto.

*estática*

-la gran Leshawna, siempre fuiste una competidora dura, tus compañeros expulsados te eliminaron cuando estabas entre los cincos finalistas, de ahí tu progreso y respetó cayo en picada, siendo manipulada por Alejandro engañando a tu novio Harold, pero no te culpo, nadie sabe lo que le viste a ese raro, el claro ejemplo de que el amor es ciego, hé se decepción de no estar en el mismo equipo pero tenía que ser fuerte para estar juntos en las finales, fue recibida por una de sus mejores amigas Bridgette con un abrazo.

*estática*

Leshawna: aunque odie admitirlo, el sádico tiene razón, necesito tener el mismo deseo de ganar como en la primera temporada, así que será mejor que todos se preparen por que los voy a arrollar, este juego me pertenece.

*estática*

-el jugador de fútbol americano Lightning, crees que eres lo único importante para ganar pero Cameron te cerró la boca en la final de una buena vez, se que no vas a dejar de presumir de que nunca te rindes y bla bla bla, eres un villano-el afro-americano con cabello blanco debido a los desechos tóxico que se expuso en la final de la venganza de la isla, se lanzó un balón de americano y la atrapo donde estaba su equipo, festejando con su pose, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar.

*estática*

Lightning: nadie le dice a Lightning como tiene que jugar este juego, voy a demostrarles que soy el MVP de este programa de tercera, caerán uno a uno a mis pies, SHA-Lightning.

*estática*

-aquí viene la culpable de que varias personas sigan pensando que las rubias lindas son tontas, Lindsay, creo que es un logro que recuerdes tu nombre, a pesar de qué tuviste tu momento de lograría al sacar todas esas palabrotas a Heather en cadena internacional, sigues siendo alguien muy fácil de manipular con tu cerebro del tamaño de una hormiga, eres del equipo de las buenas, ve al tapete azul, no hay como perderse-la ardiente rubia lanzo besos a la cámara hasta llegar con los demás, vio a Beardo tratando de recordar algo.

-¿tu eres Tyler?-el chico eso el sonido de error, se alejó de ella.

*estática*

Lindsay: es muy bonito volver a visitar esta isla, Calvin puede resultara muy cruel aveces pero se que Tyler me ayudara, ¿tu eres Tyler?, ( le pregunto a un zorrillo que la baño en su apestoso olor).

*estática*

-demos la bienvenida al genio malvado más tierno, Max, a pesar de tener ideas ingeniosas, siempre terminaban en desastre de no ser por Scarlett, tienes mucho por aprender so quieres ser un genio del mal y no es ser una niñera de bebés, se que vas a ser un berrinche si no vas con los villanos y aunque sería divertido verte del lado de los buenos, te voy a dar una oportunidad de mostrar la maldad, villanos-.

-agradezco que me des la oportunidad de mostrar mis nuevas ideas para el sufrimiento de estos campistas-el pequeño Max escribía en su diario planes futuros, causado una ligera risas entre los demás villanos.

*estática*

Max: no hay tiempo para más fallos, necesito poner el nombre del mal bien en el alto, no sabrán que los golpeo, muuahhh...no, otra vez, muahhhh...tengo que seguir trabajando en mi risa, auch, me astille mi dedito, (se chupó el dedo gordo para tratar de aliviar el dolor con su saliva).

*estática*

-Mike, voy a ser directo contigo, no importa que hayas ganado todos estrellas servida en bandeja de plata por tu lado malvado, los fans te odian demasiado, en casi todos los ranking de popularidad eres el número 50 o 51-.

-¿que?, ¿pero porqué?-el pobre no sabía de donde venía tanto odio a su persona.

-según ellos ahora que ya no tienes tus personalidades te has vuelto alguien...plano en cuanto una personalidad original, todo el tiempo hablas de Zoey hasta el aburrimiento y eso es lo principal, eres alguien aburrido de ver, nadie espera algo sorprendente de ti, dale gracias a Mal que ahora estés con los malos-Mike caminaba deprimido sin procesar aún el odio colectivo que todos le tenían por no ser alguien emocionante.

*estatica*

Mike: después de tantos problemas que me dieron mis personalidades, ahora que por fin me libre de los cambios repentinos la gente me odia más, no entendió nada, ¿valdrá la pena tratar de cambiar su opinión con algo grande?, tengo las habilidades de mis personalidades y eso incluye...la inteligencia malvada de Mal.

*estática*

-el chico "yo lo se todo", la persona que una gran fanática por su excesivo uso del sarcasmo y algo de carisma, Noah, no has llegado muy lejos de en las temporadas que participantes a pesar del gran cerebro que tienes, eres molesto y fuiste presumido en el juego del esquiva pelota en la primera temporada, equipo malo-.

-como sea, quiero saber si mi novia esta bien después de ya sabes, hacerla volar-Chris mostró en la pantalla a Emma, Junior y Kitty en perfecto estado sonriendo en una selfie-.

-¿que pasó con los demás?-pregunto Owen preocupado.

-no lo se, lo importante era salvar a su novia y hermana para que no molestara, además nos demandarían por lastimar de gravedad a un menor de edad, ahora puedes ir a tu lugar tranquilo-Noah camino pero Dave lo intercepto para hablarle .

-será mejor que no confíes en tu novia, a Emma no le gustas nada, sólo quiere usarte para ganar dinero, es una...-Noah tranquilamente le pegó un puñetazo para que se callara y no hablara más.

-cállate de una vez Dave-esto sorprendió a todos, pues no era alguien que le gustará las peleas.

*estática*

Noah: nadie insulta a mi novia aunque este loco por su fracasado amoroso, en cuanto los fans, prefiero no tratar de entenderlos, con sólo leer las historias que publican de mi, cuestiono la capacidad mental que tengan los fans de drama total, bueno, a soportar otra grandiosa temporada con el sádico prófugo de la cárcel, si estas viendo esto Emma, te amo cosita.

*estática*

-eres el único participante que le agradó la idea de esta temporada en un principio, sin mucho conocimiento, habilidad, ambición y forma física, ganaste isla del drama pero tuviste problemas económico por tus compras de comida sin medir nada, en general eres buen chico pero mal espía, equipo héroes, espero disfruten su aroma terapia-.

-woo hoo, oh si nene, será asombroso-corrió dando los cinco a su nuevos amigos, con la emoción de un niño.

*estática*

Owen: me deprime un poco no estar en el mismo equipo que Noah, siempre hemos estado juntos en todos los programas que hemos participado, pero eso no significa que no me la voy a pasar genial con nuevo equipo, de sólo pensarlo me da mucha hambre.

*estática*

-al parecer eres un firme creyente de que existe el amor a primera cada momento que vez a una mujer, según tu eres todo un don Juan y rompe corazones con cada "relación" que formas sin preguntar, creo que para tu criterio será lo mejor estar con los malos-el granjero sonriente llego con su equipo, Gwen lo saludo al pensar que era un buen chico pero Rodney la mira con ojos brillantes y con el fondo de san Valentín de fondo, la gótica no entendía que le pasaba así que se retiró.

*estática*

Rodney: me merezco estar con personas malas por lo que hice, quería aprovechar la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Jasmine, Amy y Scarlett, pero ahora estoy seguro que Gwen es mi chica indicada, es amor verdadero.

*estática*

-el friki de los videojuegos, Sam, no tienes una buen condición por tu obsesión con presionar botones todo el rato, aún así fue tu convicción y bondad que conseguiste salir con Dakota aunque era un monstruo radioactivo, eso no quita que hiciste trampa cuando fingiste termina aquellos pancakes en todos estrellas, te pone con los buenos-.

-¡si!-grito Dakota al estar en el mismo equipo con Sam, que fue a abrazarla con fuerza y felicidad, el chef de la nada les hecho agua fría para evitar que se empezaran a demostrar su amor.

-y término el abrazo, dejen esos afectos para la noche, queremos materia en la cama-su comentario los sonrojo a los dos antes de separarse.

*estática*

Sam: ahora me alegra haber hecho trampa en aquel desafío, gracias a eso puedo estar con Dakota, espero por lo menos llegar a la mitad de la competencia pero si llego más arriba, sería increíble (saco su consola portátil que escondía en el pantalón para empezar a jugar antes que se lo confiscaran).

*estática*

-ahora tenemos a la gemela buena, te recompensare por revelarse contra tu hermana llamándote por tu verdadero nombre, Sammy, sólo te falta algo de confianza personal según tus seguidores, como eres polo opuesto de Amy, vas con los héroes, ¿como será tu desempeño sin tu hermana molestándote?-Sammy camino un poco nerviosa pues sólo conocía a Ella pero no tuvieron mucho contacto en la temporada, al darse cuanta Cody se acercó para calmarla.

-tranquila, con nosotros puedes ser como tu quieras ser, no te vamos a juzgar por nada, si necesitas algo puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras-.

-tiene razón, si necesitas una plática de chicas, cuanta conmigo, después de todo los compañeros se ayudan-dijo Beth poniéndose al lado del Geek, los demás solo le sonrieron para que supiera que contaba con su apoyo.

-gracias chicos-fue la corta pero sincera respuesta que salió de su mente.

*estática*

Sammy: a pesar que no me he librado de mi hermana del todo, me calma por lo menos no estar en el mismo equipo que ella y con personas tan amables como lo fueron todos, espero formar más amigos aquí además de Jasmine y Shawn.

*estática*

-no tengo mucho que decir sobre ti, intento de asesinato destruyendo la isla con personas dentro, todo para obtener dinero fácil, eres una villana loca-.

-después de aquel vergonzoso acto de mi parte, me interne voluntariamente a una clínica mental para borrar esos violentos pensamientos, sólo me queda pedirles mis más sinceras disculpa a todos los involucrados-Scarlett se disculpo con todos aunque casi nadie se lo creyó, al llegar se encontró con el tan molesto Max.

-oh, me alegra que estemos en el mismo equipo nuevamente, en un acto muy inusual de mi parte de bondad, te perdono por todo lo que hiciste y vuelves a ser mi asistente para juntos crear más maldad-Scarlett sólo se ajusto las gafas suspirando resignada de estar con el enano.

*estática*

Scarlett: si estuve en un centro mental pero no cambie mucho, tendré que trabajar en la confianza de los demás antes de hacer mi movimiento, pero tomara tiempo, en cuanto a Max, lo veo como una penitencia que tengo que pagar, sin mencionar que ya tengo un tonto aliado que puedo manipular a mi gusto.

*estática*

-el villano principal de la venganza de la isla, queriendo perder a propósito para sacar a tus obstáculos, fuiste responsable de la mayoría de las eliminaciones como la de B, Dawn y Mike, pero el karma te cobro tus acciones cuando ese tiburón te dejo invalido por un tiempo, veremos que estrategia planeas con tantas personas igual a ti en los villanos-.

-eso no será problema-Scott confiado llego con sus compañeros, que se alejaron un poco por el olor apestoso que salía de su cuerpo a falta de un buen baño.

*estática*

Scott: siempre llego a las instancias finales y aquí no será la excepción una vez ejecute la estrategia que tengo en mente, nadie sabrá lo que los golpeo, (irónicamente jugaba con una piedra y le pegó en la cara sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar).

*estática*

-digno de estar en casting de The walking death, pensar que estas rodeado de zombies listos para comerte el cerebro deberse ser duro, pero tu paranoia te dio habilidades de supervivencia muy importantes, como se que nos vas a ser un héroe cuando un improbable plaga zombie suceda, ve con lo héroes y protegerlos de los muertos vivientes-Shawn inspecciono a sus compañeros para ver si tenían algún tipo de mordida que pudiera convertirlos en zombies, una vez todo estuvo en orden, se calmó por el momento.

*estática*

Shawn: ahora más que nunca tengo que estar alerta, con tantas personas juntas la posibilidad de infección zombie crece demasiado, agregando que Jasmine esta en otro equipo tengo que velar por su seguridad, prepárate mi kit de emergencia zombie por si acaso.

*estática*

-la fanática adicta al azúcar y con decenas de blogs de drama total, Sierra, equipo de los malos, ahora-.

-¿¡porqué?!, ¡necesito estar en el mismo equipo que Cody!-grito Sierra desesperada de ser separado de su "esposo", aún cuando estaban en el mismo campamento.

-es mi venganza por explotar mi hermoso avión en plena temporada y por tus humillantes comentarios sobre mi pasado como actor de televisión-Chris era rencoroso con Sierra por lo que hizo en gira mundial, dañando su imagen y creando problemas en muchos sentidos, el chef lucho con ella para que fuera con su equipo, tuvo que inyectarle un tranquilizante para bajarle su ansiedad, Cody miraba a su stalker con pena pero en el fondo respiraba tranquilo de no compartir cabaña con ella, pero no evitaría tomar precauciones en la noche.

*estática*

Sierra: ¡no es justo!, no fue mi intención destruir el avión de Chris con las chispas del pastel, no sabía que había combustible derramado en mis pies, lo peor es que no podré vigilar de cerca a esa Dawn, si trata de robarme a mi encantador Cody, sabrá lo que es ver el aura del miedo y odio salir de mi interior.

*estática*

-tenemos a la última ganadora de este programa, engañando a un pobre chico para llegar a la final, luego besarlo dándole una falsa esperanza de amor, todo a pesar de tener novio en casa, era justificada tu intención de concentrarte en el juego, pero haber aclarado las cosas desde un principio hubiera sido mejor para tu causa, y para poner más drama a esto, vas al equipo de los malos para que tengas tu tan ansiado encuentro con Dave-.

-Sky trato de hablar con Dave ahora que lo tenía de frente pero el la ignoro demostrando aún su enojo, tendría que esperar un poco.

"no sólo tengo que soportar al mago loco, sino también a Sky, mi mala suerte es legendaria" pensó Dave al ver la situación en que se encontraba.

*estática*

Sky: use el dinero para poder pagar al mejor entrenador en gimnasia y ayudar a mi hermana a entrar al equipo olímpico que participara en los Juegos Olímpicos de Río de Janeiro este año, sólo vengo a obtener su perdón y empezar de nuevo, termine con mi novio una vez regrese a casa, fue algo mutuo al ver lo que pasó en televisión, aún me gusta Dave y haría cualquier cosa para poder estar juntos.

*estática*

-la parlanchina y más grande mentirosa de la historia, Staci, tu supuesta familia que invento cada cosa normal que hacemos solo es un intento de llamar la atención, pero lo único que logras es que todos se enfaden de tu palabrería sin fin, la verdad no se donde ponerte pero creo que los malos te queda mejor-.

-mi tatara, tatara, tatara tío Will invento la atención, antes de eso la gente se enfocaba en muchas cosas a la vez-.

-a nadie le importa-el chef pego cinta en su boca para que se callara y la lanzo con su equipo que no hizo nada para ayudarla.

*estática*

Staci: ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer un mejor papel, es curioso porque mi tata...(la señal se corta para evitar su largo discurso de mentiras familiar).

*estática*

-la creadora de la peor combinación musical que fue combinar música country y rap trazumando a muchos, pero también la de un corazón frío y loco para sus propias necesidades, es claro que Sugar va con los villanos, veremos como actúas con tus compañeros-.

-abran pasó a la futura miss Canadá-con soberbia se integró a su equipo aún con la mirada de molestia de la mayoría

*estática*

Sugar: no me importa que no apreciaran mi arte musical, si quieren un espectáculo yo se los daré pronto, me alegra que no este con la princesa cantante pero no tengo al poderoso mago, será complicado arrancar pero una vez la vaca se toma carrera, nada lo detiene, ¿o era un toro?.

*estática*

-ahora tenemos a un imitador que sueña con quitarme el programa para conducirlo pero eso no pasará nunca, por aprovecharte de mi bondad al aguantarte tanto tiempo, vas con los villanos-.

-alegrarte ahora, ya no eres mi presentador favorito después de lo que hiciste, Don es mucho mejor que tu en todos los aspectos-.

-genial, ahora serás su problema cuando lo encuentres, vete a tu equipo que perdemos el poco tiempo que tenemos-.

*estática*

Topher: sigo con mi sueño de ser presentador de reality shows, pero Don es mucho mejor que Chris, tiene carisma, personalidad y lo mejor es que no tan loco por el dolor ajeno, mis ojos están en el juego ahora.

*estática*

-el chico normal, amable y músico que se transformo en un loco obsesionado por Gwen y el número 9, fuiste un antes y un después al empezar a salir con la gótica, pero se nota que ya empezaste a fijarte en otras, la gente ama tu música y es por eso que eres el último integrante de los héroes-.

-fantástico, prometo no sabotear los desafíos por una chica-sus compañeros no le tomaron mucha importancia en su promesa, sólo el tiempo diría.

*estática*

Trent: por fin tengo una oportunidad de volver al programa, tengo que mostrar que soy el mismo chico de isla del drama, no estoy loco y el 9 es mi número de la suerte, ¿tiene algo de malo usarlo tanto?.

*estática*

-ya vamos acabar, cielos, fue agotador tanta introducción, bueno, Tyler, el atleta con poca capacidad de impresionar sin lastimarse a si mismo, sólo esperemos que la suerte te lleve más lejos y que tu ardiente novia recuerde tu nombre con normalidad, pues vas con ella con los fue sonriendo con su novia que no se había dado cuenta de el.

-hola nena, estamos en el mismo equipo-.

-oh si, que bueno estar contigo Tom-el atleta se llevo la mano en la frente de que esto pasará frecuentemente.

*estática*

Tyler: mis habilidades no han completamente puestas a prueba en drama total, ahora es tiempo de dar la sorpresa y ser el caballo negro esta temporada, también que Lindsay se acuerde permanentemente de mi nombre...veo más factible lo primero.

*estática*

-Zoey, lo mismo que Mike, la gente no te quiere casi nada y si lo hace, es por tu modo comando, aún así, has hecho cosas bastantes decentes para estar en el equipo de los buenos, ya terminamos-.

-no, tengo que estar con Mike-.

-lástima, mueve tu trasero o serás expulsada antes de empezar-.

*estática*

Zoey: no es justo, no sólo estoy separada de Mike sino que esta con la zorra de Anne María, si ella trata algo con mi novio, comando regresara para destruirla, pero las cosas son por algo, sólo espero llevarme bien con mis nuevos compañeros.

*estática*

-ahora daré un repaso de los equipos, tapete amarillo, DJ, Cody, Owen, Brick, B, Shawn, Trent, Dawn, Ella, Sammy, Beth, Bridgette y Leshawna, ahora serán conocidos como...(les lanza una lona amarilla con una lechuza parada sobre una rama mirado al frente echándose una flatulencias) las lechuzas gaseosas-.

-genial, soy una lechuza, asombroso-dijo Owen, a ninguno le importaba los nombres raros que le ponían a sus equipos pero representar a una lechuza era mejor que otro animal.

-tapete azul, Harold, Geoff, Sam, Cameron, Tyler, Duncan, Beardo, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Zoey, Jasmine y Dakota, los nombro...(les lanza una lona azul con una tortuga parada en dos patas gritando) las tortugas gritonas-.

-es increíble, es como, impresionante-Harold fue de los pocos impresionados por ser una tortuga pero otros no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-tapete verde, Noah, Leonard, Dave, Justin, Rodney, Mike, Sierra, Izzy, Sky, Staci, Courtney, Anne María y Gwen, serán conocidos como...(les lanza una lona verde con un cocodrilo rompiendo un pedazo de madera con su mordida), los cocodrilos mordelones.

-el mejor nombre de equipo de la historia, que emoción-dijo Noah con su sarcasmo tan notorio, nadie tenía algo que decir.

-y por último tapete rojo, Alejandro, Scott, Max, Topher, Ezekiel, Lightning, Eva, Blaineley, Sugar, Amy, Scarlett, Jo y Heather, nos referiremos a ustedes como...(lanza un tápate rojo con un tiburón con mala mirada saltando el mar) los tiburones amargados.

-aburrido, pero es mejor que los anteriores-Blaineley hablo dando su opinión, a Scott le incomodada un poco que fuera un tiburón pero tenía que mantenerse indiferente.

-bien, dejen sus cosas en el salón principal, el primer desafío comienza en media hora-Chris se fue a su camerino para prepararse para el desafío con un poco de maquillaje, riendo por lo bajo.

-¿que crees que nos pedirán hacer ahora?-Leshawna a DJ mientras dejaba sus cosas dentro del salón.

-es nuestro primer desafío, hasta Chris entiende que necesitamos algo fácil después de tanto tiempo-pero una vez estaban donde sería el primer desafío cayo sus palabras.

"oh rayos, tengo que dejar de decir eso".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: el Mara-AAHH-ton.**

 **.**

La última vez en Drama Total: Last chance.

Después de un emotivo reencuentro entre los campistas, se subieron a un avión para tener un movido viaje (muestra a todos molestos y serios de volver a participar en el programa, luego la turbulencia por la falta de gasolina y como Max fue aplastado por Rodney).

Luego de una clase gratis de paracaidismo sin paracaídas, se llevaron la gran sorpresa de volver a ver nuestra hermosa isla original, (se ve como Eva empuja a Cameron del avión y Courtney le pega con una silla a Owen para desatorarlo de la salida, luego a Mike y Scott sorprendidos de ver donde estaban).

La noticia de las cabañas mixtas sólo emociono a los chicos mientras las chicas explotaron de furia por futuros actos futuros de acoso, después de decir las verdades de cada uno y formar los equipos es hora del primer desafío (se ve a Duncan festejar por la notica mientras veía a las chicas reclamar, la presentación de los nombres de los equipos con sus signo e integrantes).

¿Quien ganara la inmunidad y la cabaña de lujo?, ¿habrá peleas internas en los equipos?, ¿quiénes estrenaran la resortera de los perdedores?, no toquen sus controles y descúbranlo en Drama...Total...Last Chance.

 _Intro:_

 _Empieza la música mostrando cámaras salir por debajo del puente, los árboles y el totem de madera._

 _Yo Estoy Muy Bien_

 _Y Tu Como Estas_

 _En todo Momento_

 _Pienso En Ti_

 _(Se ve a Chris empujando a Topher de su silla de anfitrión y a Blaineley buscar señal de teléfono desde lo alto de la cabaña)._

 _Me Preguntastes_

 _Que Quiero ser_

 _Y La Respuesta_

 _Vas A Tener._

 _(Se ve a Owen debajo del agua tratando de sacar un cofre pero se hecha un gas en forma de burbuja, atrapando a Noah y Cameron que nadaban de casualidad dentro, en la superficie Geoff y Bridgette besandose en la tabla de surf son interrumpidos por una explosión, viendo como salía un traje de baño desde el fondo, Noah y Cameron cae sobre una balsa donde Amy y Sammy pelaban, volteando la balsa y cayendo al agua)._

 _Yoo quiero ser famosooo_

 _(DJ le da de comer a un conejo una zanahoria pero detrás alguien lanza una bellota haciendo que una ardilla le muerda el trasero y sale corriendo, Duncan se ríe pero Gwen le pega en la cabeza con un palo y Courtney en tira una piedra en su pie, al verse sonriendo se apartan fingiendo molestia mientras Duncan esta en el suelo, de fondo Lindsay ve a un oso comparando con la foto de Tyler, el trata de impresionarla haciendo ejercicio sobre una rama pero esta se rompe, golpeando al oso que los empieza a perseguir molesto)._

 _Muchos Peligros_

 _Puedo Pasar_

 _Todo Lo Puedo_

 _Soportar_

 _(Mike y Alejandro les cantan a Zoey y Heather una canción mientras las pasean en bote, sin darse cuenta que van a caer en la cascada, sobre la un tronco Harold y Lightning hacen poses sin prestar atención al otro, al escuchar el sonido de gritos de arriba ven arribas sola para ser aplastados por las parejas, rompiendo el tronco para seguir cayendo, Izzy pasa sobre ellos en una líana y se golpea en el confesionario que se rompe mostrando a Beth en ropa interior sobre el inodoro)._

 _Nada En Mi Camino_

 _Podra Detener_

 _Lo Que Yo Quiero Ser_

 _(El Chef le sirve un plato con algo café y apestoso a Ezekiel y Leonard que estaban atados mirando con asco aquel platillo, en una mesa Sky trataba de hablar con Dave pero el la ignoraba leyendo un libro, un poco de comida del chef caen su brazo, sacando su desinfectante y lavándose desesperante su brazo para eliminar cualquier germen)._

 _Yoo Quieroo Ser Famosoo_

 _(Katie y Sadie miran atentamente sobre el puente del muelle como Trent toca la guitarra mientras Justin modela sin su camisa, Staci seguía hablando hartando a Scott que la tiro al agua, yéndose sonriendo sin ayudarla cuando pedía ayuda al no saber nadar)._

 _Nhaaaaa Nanananananana_

 _(Jo celebra que gano la carrera contra Brick que estaba de rodillas respirando y lamentando volver a perder, Beardo hace un sonido de victoria pero Eva lo calla de un puñetazo sin poder contener su ira, recibiendo una mala mirada de Leshawna que ignoro con los brazos cruzados)._

 _Yo Quiero Ser..._

 _Yo Quiero Ser..._

 _Quiero Ser Famoso_

 _(Ella canta con varios animales molestando a Sugar que la lanza donde vio un tiburón nadando, siendo salvada por una máquina que B había construido, Ella la agradeció y B sólo levantó el pulgar, cerca Max creaba otro robot con cosas viajas, Anne maría se acercaba poniéndose mucho sprit para el cabello, Scarlett intencionalmente crea una chispa con el metal para que combinado con el aerosol explotara, quemando a los dos mientras ella se protegía con un paraguas haciéndose la desentendida, viedo a Max llorar como un bebe por su fracaso y Anne maría tose humo)._

 _Yo Quiero Ser..._

 _Yo Quiero Ser..._

 _( Sam y Dakota se tomaban de la mano en la playa mientras jugaban con su videojuego y teléfono, que salieron de sus manos por un imán que Chris tenía, parado sobre un árbol con su mochila jet donde Shawn lo miraba con binoculares para ver si no tenía una mordida mientras Jasmine recogía moras dejándolas sobre una cubeta que Rodney sostenía, sin dejar de mirarla enamorado)._

 _quiero ser famoso_

 _(La cámara baja de la luna hasta la fogata donde Dawn y Cody se ven sonriendo juntos hasta que Sierra abraza a Cody contra su pecho mirando enojada a Dawn mientras empezaban a silbar, alejando la cámara para ver a todos reuníos alrededor de la fogata hasta el letrero)._

 _Drama total: Last Chance_

Bienvenidos a nuestra primera prueba, el mara-AHH-ton Wawanakwa, una carrera de relevos por toda la isla con obstáculos que no pasaron las pruebas de seguridad estándares, lo único que tiene que hacer es llevar la bandera de su equipo y dejarla sobre la línea de meta, el orden de como correrán será al azar, pero tendrán cinco minutos para saber quiénes recibirán la patada de salida en sus traseros, ah, como extrañaba esto.

-¿Patada de salida?-pregunto un temeroso DJ que se lamentaba de no haber cerrado la boca en que esto sería fácil.

-Como es la última temporada, tendremos varios desafíos en honor a los mejores de cada temporada, los primeros serán pateados por estas botas gigantes con pequeños cohetes para mandarlos al otro lado de la isla, luego correr hasta su compañero que será elegido de forma aleatoria-.

-Loco sádico, bien, ¿quién quiere volar por los cielos con un dolor en el trasero?-pregunto Leshawna a su equipo, nadie dijo nada, pero Brick dio el paso al frente con mirada determinada.

-Señora, permítame ser yo quien reciba esta tarea, lo haré por el equipo-.

-Tu sacrificio no será olvidado soldado-todos saludaron a Brick con orgullo y algo de pena.

-Yo voto por Harold, su flaqueza lo hará más aerodinámico-se burló Duncan chocando la mano con Geoff.

-No empieces con eso Duncan, esto es serió-se quejó Harold encarando al Punk.

-Vamos chico, no peleen ahora, por favor-la mirada triste de Zoey hizo que ambos se calmaran, pero sin quitar la mala mirada de sus ojos.

-Yo lo haré-levanto la mano Tyler emocionado.

-¿Seguro?, siempre terminas golpeado con cualquier cosa, tendrás fracturas con esa bota-le advirtió Sam pero todos sabían que era para llamar la atención de su despistada novia, quien le prestaba más atención a sus uñas que a Tyler.

-Voto por Gwen-dijo Courtney

-Voto por Sky-dijo Dave

-Voto por la parlanchina o por el mago-dijo Noah

-Yo no puedo, mi contrato me prohíbe dañarme cualquier parte de mi cuerpo con cualquier cosa-dijo Justin, el equipo era un desastre, Rodney miro como Gwen se desesperaba con toda la pelea, por lo que se ofreció para ver al amor de su vida calmada, nadie protesto.

-Max-fue el acuerdo en un segundo de todo el equipo de villanos, sólo tuvieron que convencerlo de que era parte de un plan maligno.

-Bien todos vayan a sus posiciones que indican su número, Brick, Tyler, Rodney y Max serán pateados por la nota hasta el otro lado de la isla, donde los esperan Beth, Zoey, Noah y Scarlett para el salto sobre leones, luego Shawn, Geoff, Anne Maria y Heather tratarán de burlas a las puertas falsas, B, Lindsay, Staci y Topher se deslizaran por la cuerda grasienta sobre cactus, al otro lado estarán Ella, Harold, Gwen y Alejandro saltarán los colchones de acero, Owen, Beardo, Leonard y Blaineley tendrán el honor de correr 500 metros esquivando bolas de cañón, si logran sobrevivir a eso, Leshawna, Duncan, Sierra y Ezekiel harán el trapecio sobre anguilas eléctricas, un clásico, dejarán su bandera a sus compañeros que bajarán a mantener el equilibrio sobre un tronco en movimiento con una red eléctrica de bajó, Dawn, Cameron, Izzy y Sugar son los afortunados, superen su prueba y corran la mitad del acantilado para que Bridgette, Dakota, Dave y Scott tomen impulso para recrear el primer desafío de todos, salta por el acantilado al punto seguro, sin ser devorado por tiburones, naden a la costa donde el siguiente relevo conformado por Cody, Sam, Courtney y Amy avanzaran por la alberca de insectos asquerosos traídos de todo el mundo, aún en la playa, Trent, Katie, Mike y Lightning tendrán que descifrar el laberinto de tubos gástricos, cada 3 minutos el Chef surtirá basura líquida para sacarlos y volver a empezar, descifrando el laberinto, corran hasta la pared de rocas para que Sammy, Sky, Justin y Jo lo escalen sin ningún tipo de seguridad, evitado las bombas escondidas, y el último pelotón conformado por DJ, Jasmine Sadie, y Eva recrean el mítico gran slam de la tercera temporada y coloque su bandera en el punto designado, el primer lugar obtiene los privilegios, el segundo esta únicamente a salvo de eliminación, el tercero enviara a uno a casa y el último estrenara la ceremonia de eliminación mandando a dos por la resortera, prepárense para ver esto después del corte.

.

.

.

(cortes comerciales)

.

.

.

-Muy bien, parece que hacer este tipo de programas no atrae las mejores marcas, además que esto se está trasmitiendo por internet-cometo Chris acostado en una hamaca con una pantalla plana viendo cada ángulo.

-No es lo mismo que la televisión, pero podemos hacer cosas más fuertes, como ese futuro programa ruso que imitara esa película donde tenías matar a gente para sobrevivir-dijo el chef sentado en una silla con el control remoto.

-Lo sé, esos rusos están locos-Chris tomo su batido de coco antes de hablar por los parlantes-todo parece estar en orden, no me decepcione y espero que alguien termine con un brazo roto como mínimo-regresando con nuestros primeros participantes, Brick estaba haciendo calentamientos para la corrida y preparando su trasero para la patada, pero le llamo la atención que Tyler ponía objetos dentro de su pantalón.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto el soldado curioso sin interrumpir su preparación.

-Como no quiero quedar sin sensaciones en esa parte, pensé que era una buena idea poner algo para amortiguar la patada-respondió Tyler, mirando a los otros que estaban perdidos en sus cosas.

-Ah...Gwen...no pero...ah...Jasmine-susurraba Rodney perdido en su mundo.

-Con este dispositivo haré que mi masa corporal sea más pesada para caer en el punto indicado y tener la ventaja-dijo Max en voz alta, tan distraído que no escucho el aviso de inicio, siendo pateado hasta el otro lado de la isla.

-No había terminado-reclamo el científico enano en el aire, lamentablemente por su ligero peso término en el mar, Tyler cayo de cara contra la arena, Brick aterrizo con ambos pies y rodó como fue enseñado en la academia militar, Rodney cayo de trasero y grito como niña, sin quitar las muecas del dolor en sus rostros llegaron al relevo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Beth preocupada por su compañero.

-No te preocupes, sólo no podré sentarme en dos días, sigue adelante-le dio la bandera, pero el miedo del salto paralizo a Beth, dándole tiempo a Noah de saltar y pasar a la primera posición, Zoey también salto a la primera pero apenas alcanzo a llegar a la orilla.

-Ayuda-pido Zoey pero Noah simplemente siguió corriendo, al ver la situación, Beth salto de manera perfecta y la empezó a jalar devuelta a la superficie.

*estática*

 **Noah: Admito que me sentí mal en no ayudarla, pero me guste o no esto es una competencia, no debemos mostrar compasión por los rivales, eso significaría una eliminación segura y yo quiero seguir viviendo.**

*estática*

-Aquí tienes, asistente-dijo Max antes de caer de cara en la plataforma por el dolor, cosa que disfrutaba Scarlett internamente, uso la espalda de su "amo" para un mayor impulso, pasando al segundo lugar.

-Gracias-agradeció Zoey, Beth sólo asintió antes de seguir la carrera, esperando que esta acción no le cueste caro.

Noah paso la bandera a Anne María, quien confiada de su astucia, escogió la puerta 4, siendo empujada por esta directo al lodo.

-Creo que mucho producto para el cabello le mato varias neuronas-cometo Noah para sí mismo, viendo como Scarlett le entregaba la bandera a Heather, analizando el mecanismo.

-Entra a la puerta 2-.

-¿Porque debería creerte?-pregunto Heather desconfiada.

-No tenemos tiempo para darte lecciones de mecánica, sólo hazlo-al ver que Shawn y Geoff corrían con sus banderas, Heather no tuvo más opción que confiar en la loca, pasando exitosamente la puerta.

-Vaya, tenía razón-.

-Gracias por la ventaja-hablo Shawn también pasando la puerta a la primera y obteniendo una ligera ventaja.

-¿Cómo lo pásate como si nada?-pregunto la asiática corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-La intuición de un sobreviviente debe ser perfecta para vivir en el apocalipsis zombie-no muy detrás, Geoff lo paso al segundo intento, festejando con los brazos alzados, mientras Anne maría le tomo cuatro intentos, cayendo en todas las puertas falsas hasta que quedo con la última que lógicamente era la buena.

-Vamos grandote, corre-Shawn le paso la bandera a B, quien camino con calma analizando la forma más segura y rápida de pasar la cuerda.

-No lo arruines fanboy de Chris-.

-¡Que ya no soy su fan!-Heather lo empujo para que no perdiera tiempo, quiso aprovechar este impulso para la cuerda, pero la grasa hacia que fuera más rápido, término quemando sus manos y cayendo directo a los cactus, ante la risa de Chris y el Chef.

-Oh, sabias que mi tarara-tarara-tarara tío inventó las banderas, antes de eso la gente ondeaba su ropa interior en las astas-volvió a mentir Staci, de fondo se podía ver a B con varias ramas y objetos.

-Sólo muévete-grito el fiestero desesperado, pero ella no se callaba, dándole tiempo a Lindsay de alcanzarlos.

*estática*

 **Geoff: No pasas nada de tiempo con ella y ya te cae mal en todos los aspectos, y eso que todos los que conozco del programa me caen bien.**

*estática*

-¿En serio?, ¿sabes quién invento el lápiz labial?-Anne María y Geoff se miraron antes de asentir, tomaron a las chicas y les dieron una rama para pasar la cuerda, pero ambas cayeron de cara, B aparto a los dos rivales para colocar unas cuerdas con un asiento hecho de cosas del bosque, se deslizó como en un juego de niños, aterrizando perfectamente y empezando a correr, las chicas se levantaron para seguirlo, justo cuando Topher llegaba al otro lado con varias espinas en el cuerpo, pero la parte del rostro salió intacta para su alivio.

-Estoy segura que nuestro equipo agradece mucho tu esfuerzo B-la condición física del genio no era muy buena, se sentó y saco un pañuelo para secar el sudor, ante la mirada compresiva de Ella.

-Aquí tiene Harry-dijo la despintada de Lindsay confundido el nombre de Harold otra vez.

-Sabían que los maratones...-.

-¡No me interesa!-Gwen le tapó la boca para que se callara y empezara a correr directo al obstáculo, los colchones saltarines de la tercera temporada, viendo como Harold terminaba con un golpe en la entrepierna y directo al lodo, momento que fue repetido varias veces por los anfitriones en su pantalla, burlándose de él.

-Creo necesitarás ir a la enfermería, si es que hay una en esta isla-dijo Alejandro fingiendo simpatía por Topher, quien parecía paralizado por el dolor de las espinas, Gwen había caído de igual forma, gritando una maldición al aire, viendo que Ella estaba a punto de lograrlo sin problema, actuó.

-¿Que dices Sugar?, vas a ser la mejor amiga de Ella y verán Frozen juntas en la cabaña-esto fue suficiente para cortar la concentración de la princesa para caer en el último colchones.

-Fue buena idea ver el programa para una futura referencia, adiós señoritas-Alejandro paso perfectamente los colchones para seguir la carrera.

-Tan tramposo como siempre Alejandro-susurro la gótica ya en la plataforma junto con Harold.

-Lo es para estar en un equipo tan malvado como el suyo, pero va a caer, siempre caen-Haroldo volvió a caer distraído por sus pensamientos, siendo Gwen y Ella quien lo pasaron, dejando Harold atrás.

-Espera, déjame ponerme en una buena posición para tomar la bandera-dijo la presentadora de los shows de entrevista, terminando de maquillarse, perdiendo tiempo valiosos, no había duda.

-Sabes perfectamente que, si perdemos, tú serás la que se largue-dijo el latino con la mano extienda para que tomara la bandera.

-Ah, que impacienté-dijo aburrida Blaineley, deteniéndose en la entrada al ver los cañones con ella en la mirada

-Escucha, sólo correr y esquiva las balas de cañón-llego Gwen con Leonard quien parecía confiado.

-¿Correr?, con mi magia yo puedo volar, sólo necesito el hechizo perfecto-dijo el "mago" revisando su libro, mientras caminaba a la prueba.

-¡Por las papas fritas!-Grito Owen como loco, sabiendo que si ganaban tendría varios tipos de comida deliciosa, siendo su mayor inspiración.

-Sólo ten cuidado querido amigo-pidió Ella, Owen iba lento pero seguro, seguido por Blaineley asustada por algún daño físico.

-Debería estar por aquí-al ver una bala de cañón, grito su hechizo de escudo, funcionando sólo para la presentadora pues la bala iba para ella.

-Vaya, al final de cuentas si eres un mago de calidad-Owen y Blaineley terminaron iguales, pero ella tenía una mejor condición física para tomar la delantera.

-Diablos, estamos muy atrás-comento Harold despertado, a lo que Beardo tomo la bandera y grito "this is sparta" y comezón a correr, esquivando las balas de gran manera, incluso hizo la Matrix al final, dejando sorprendido a los presentes, incluso Chirs tiro su batido ante la impresión, al llegar y ser convierte de lo que acaba de hacer, hizo el sonido de "¡Oh My God!", antes de seguir corriendo, con un Leonard que a duras penas paso el desafío.

*estática*

 **Beardo mira la cámara sonriendo imitando el sonido de Terminator, "I am back motherfuckers"**

*estática*

-Es la hora del Zeke-grito Ezekiel con todo el ánimo del mundo, pero todo se fue abajo literalmente al no ver donde terminaba la plataforma y caer con las anguilas, Blaineley se llevó la mano a la frente por lo estúpido que era el campesino.

-Corazón explotar, necesitar, agua y papitas con salsa-Owen callo rendido con la bandera alzada, para que Leshawna la tomara.

-No te preocupes grandote, me encargare que los tengas-con ello, salgo para agarrar el primer trapecio, pero se tomaba mucho tiempo por no encontrar el momento.

-Eso fue genial viejo, aunque tus sonidos raros no me terminan de gustar del todo-dijo Duncan tomando la bandera, el rapero sólo hizo el sonido de ok, salto a el primer trapecio, pero tuvo que detenerse porque Leshawna no avanzaba.

-Serias tan amable de mover tu trasero ahora-le grito el punk.

-No te atrevas a gritarme criminal con corazón de pollo-Mientras ellos discutían, Sierra corrió a tomar la bandera pues Leonard avanzaba como una tortuga vieja.

-¡Por mi amor!-sujeto la bandera con la boca y salto a los pies de Duncan y luego a los de Leshawna de manera acrobática, dando un giro moral y cayendo de manera perfecta.

-Las fotos salieron genial, más material para el blog-al verse rezagado, Duncan corto una cuerda con su navaja, empezando a balanceares no sin antes golpear a Ezekiel quien volvía, pero el campesino reacción y se sujetó de el para que ambos llegarán al otro lado.

-Genial, ahora me tendré que darme un baño-Duncan comenzó a correr seguido de Zeke que seguía con choques electrónicos mientras se movía, dejando a la chica colgada tratando de balancearse para el salto.

-Vamos Izzy, muestra al mundo tu locura-Dijo la fan empezando a grabar con su celular.

-¡Es hora de Explosivo!-grito Izzy tratando de pasar los leños sobre las pirañas caminando de manos.

-A veces su locura puede ser un tanto problemática-hablo Sierra al celular, pues iba algo lento.

-Si llegamos a perder, usare tu rostro como mi saco de boxeo personal-con la amenaza de Duncan fue más que suficiente para motivar a Cameron.

-Ya era hora, vamos a demostrar a estos pobres lo que es ser Sugar-le arrebato la bandera a Ezekiel quedo con los brazos cruzados, pudiendo al cualquier fuerza que se la comieran las pirañas, los tres no podía avanzar luchando por no caer.

-Vamos chica, tu puedes-Dawn tomo la bandera y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Sierra aún molesta por el malentendido con su hermoso amor, lanzo una piedra por detrás para hacerla tropezar, teniendo éxito, al estar en el agua las pirañas estaba listas para comer.

-¡Nada chica, nada!-grito Leshawna desesperada, incluso Duncan mostraba una ligera preocupación.

-Oh, pobres criaturas, fueron atrapadas y encerradas sólo para satisfacer los placeres oscuros de los humanos, sólo tengo estos dulces para ustedes, pero prometo por la madre tierra regresar a alimentarlas-la calmada sonrisa de Dawn acariciando a las pirañas sirvió para domarías e incluso la llevaron hasta el otro lado sin que tuviera que nadar.

*estática*

 **Dawn: Por su manera de actuar y su aura morada, es evidente que cree que yo le robe el amor de Cody lo cual es falso, apenas nos conocimos ayer, será mejor que se lo comente para buscar una solución antes de que alguien salga herido por Sierra.**

*estática*

-Necesito encontrar animales sin alma ni emociones-dijo Chris apuntando las cosas que necesitaba mejorar el programa.

-Maldita bruja roba maridos-susurro Sierra furiosa, ahora el problema era subir la colina hasta la cima, siendo el traslado más complicado del todo el desafío, Sugar empujo a Izzy para demostrar su superioridad, pero Izzy o cualquiera de sus personalidades la empujo contra un árbol.

-Mi cuerpo, necesito mi burbuja-Cameron sólo corría lo que sus pulmones aguantarán.

-Sólo trata de respirar y recuperar el aliento Dawn-dijo Bridgette, ambas se dedicaron y la surfista no perdió tiempo en saltar del acantilado para caer en la zona segura.

-Espera, necesito prepárame psicológicamente para este trauma-Dave temblaba como gallina al ver tal caída, pero no debía renunciar hasta que ella pagará.

-Estarás bien-Izzy le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo-upss-.

-Vamos Dakota, sólo no lo pienses-le ánimo Cameron, antes de sacar su inhalador para recuperar aire.

-No lo sé, tengo miedo, no, hazlo por Sam-se dijo a su misma mirando la zona segura.

-Patético-dijo Scott saltando antes que Dakota, pero cayo fuera de la zona segura-menos mal que no ha tiburones en esta época del año.

-Señor tiburón, el sujeto malvado que le arrebató su diente está aquí-la voz de Dawn hizo que automáticamente los tiburones aparecieran alrededor de Scott, quien nado a toda dirección para evitar ser comido, sería la única maldad que la naturalista haría, necesitaba algún tipo revancha por lo sucedido antes, era la mejor forma de expulsar esa energía negativa de su aura, Dakota cayo en la zona segura y nado lo más rápido que pudo a la orilla.

La surfista llego a la orilla donde esperaba Cody en el borde para tomar la bandera sin antes ayudarla a salir, corrió al tronco, calculando el balanceo de la bola de acero para evitar una posible contusión.

-Nada más rápido debilucho, le grito Courtney al pobre Dave que apenas llego a la orilla, fue empujado de regreso por la chica, queriendo obtener el liderato, al darse cuenta, el geek entro al tronco en movimiento.

-Abre el paso perdedor-exigió la futura abogada.

-Si fuera tu pondría más atención a la esfera sobre nosotros-la esfera término golpeando a Courtney por detrás, llevándose consigo a Cody al suelo, el problema es fue que, por unos momentos, el chico pudo sentir esa zona prohibida de las chicas.

*estática*

 **Cody: Fue la primera vez que toco el pecho de una chica, sé que fue un accidente y voy quedar herido por ella, pero esa sensación de suavidad y calidez en mi mano lo vale, espero que mi suerte continúe por más tiempo.**

*estática*

-Aquí tienes amor-dijo Dakota agotada.

-Prometo por todos los héroes de los videojuegos que no dejare que el esfuerzo de mi princesa sea en vano-el grito de Sam fue recompensado por un beso en la mejilla de su novia, sentía que tenía el efecto de la estrella de Mario Bros, por otra parte, Scott se escondió detrás de Amy para protegerse de los tiburones, quienes sólo lo miraron antes de hundirse lentamente.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mis hombros campesino-Amy lo piso y le quitó la bandera, sólo que al inicio perdió el equilibrio, siendo golpeada en la cara.

-Siempre hay otro camino-Sam dejo que la bola de demolición lo alcanzara, saltando sobre ella para cuando llegara al otro lado poder bajar.

-¡Vuelve aquí pervertido-.

-Fue un accidente-Courtney perseguía a Cody, ambos sonrojados, siendo el momento que los hiciera pasar sin problemas, Amy aplico la misma técnica que Sam para no perder tiempo.

-Whoa Sam, eres genial cuando entras en modo videojuego-alago Katie ya con la bandera.

-No es para tanto, ve que esa cosa se ve peligrosa-dijo Sam, viendo como Cody le daba la bandera a Trent aún en su intento de escape, Courtney le lanzo la bandera de su equipo a Mike, quien veía con lástima cuando Cody fue atrapado.

-Vamos mujer, que es tiempo de Lightning-dijo el jugador de americano esperando la bandera.

-Sólo tómala y muévete idiota-Amy le dio la bandera de mal humor, pero Lightning decidió hacer unas cuantas poses para cámara antes de entrar.

-Recuerden que esta imitación de intensión tendrá que evacuar basura cada tres minutos, y no creo que ninguno quiera apestar a vagabundo por el resto de la temporada-hablo Chris por el megáfono ya esperando en la última zona, pero los tubos eran muy estrechos y confusos, siendo sólo Katie quien pudo salir antes de los tres minutos, expulsando a los otros tres con olor a leche caducada de siete meses.

-Sí, bien hecho Katie, eres la mejor-dijo Sadie abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Oh por favor Sadie, no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste en la cafetería de la escuela hace años-.

-Lo sé, jamás pensé en ser la primera en comer el sándwich medio millón en la historia de la escuela-.

-¡Podrían dejar de charla en medio de un desafío!-grito Jasmine desde la cima.

-Buena suerte Sadie, ten cuidado y asegura bien la bandera-Sadie asintió para empezar a escalar, Mike y Trent lograron pasar la segunda vez.

-Ese idiota nos va a costar dormir en el suelo por su ego-dijo Jo dándose paciencia viendo como Amy lo pateaba dentro de la tubería.

-Me asegurare de tomar buenas tomas mientras escalo-dijo Justin empezando a escalar lentamente ante la impaciencia de Mike.

-Muy bien, sólo hazlo rápido-.

-Es muy alto, tengo miedo-dijo Sammy asustada con la bandera.

-Relájate, sé que toda esta tontería de la temporada no te gusta, pero es tu momento de demostrarle a tu hermana lo que vale, pase lo que pase, estoy seguro que nadie del equipo te juzgara-con las palabras de aliento del músico, la chica obtuvo una mirada de motivación y empezó a escalar.

*estática*

 **Trent: Solo espero que todo lo que le dije sea verdad.**

*estática*

-Lánzame la bandera estúpido lanzador, o no vales la pena-Lightning había terminado, pero estaba muy lejos, así que lo mejor era jugar con él.

-No te atrevas a decir eso chico, tengo el mejor brazo del este canadiense, Sha-Lightning-el tiro fue perfecto, Jo lo agarro y empezó a escalar de gran manera, pero la ventaja de Sadie era considerable, las bombas empezaban a explotar, pero nadie caía para la molestia del anfitrión, tal vez el miedo a ese tipo de caídas hacia al cuerpo más fuerte.

-Bien hecho, tenemos esto en la bolsa como la de un canguro-Jasmine se acercó a la orilla para trata de tomar la bandera, pero una de las explosiones causadas por Jo de manera intencional con una roca, hizo que la bandera cayera de la bolsa de Sadie.

-¡No!-.

-Tranquilas, yo lo paso-dijo Katie tomando la bandera lista para lanzarla, pero Chris hablo

-Ahh, alto ahí, no se permite lanzar la bandera...-.

-¡Pero si Lightning lo hizo!-se quejó Jasmine.

-Deja que termine de hablar, si, pero el ya había completado su obstáculo, y como Sadie no puso los dos pies en la orilla, tiene que regresar por la bandera y volver a subir, que hermoso cuando este tipo de cosas pasan-dijo Chris feliz al volver a experimentar este sentimiento.

-Vamos Sky, no debería tomarte nada hacer ese salto-Justin término el desafío primero, posando para las cámaras dándole la bandera a Sky que simplemente ignoró al modelo.

-DJ-Sammy le paso la bandera al DJ quien iba hombro con hombro con Sky, cuando Jo le paso la bandera a Eva, algo dentro de la primera chica eliminada en la historia del programa despertó, una ansiedad de mostrar su talento y hacer ver a los productores su error.

-Rápido-grito Jasmine desesperada al ver Sadie a medio camino, ya el segundo lugar bastaría.

-Lo siento, pero no me conformare con un segundo lugar-Sky arrebato a DJ y tomo la primera cuerda para ir al guante, pero esta se rompió.

-Creo que olvide mencionar que algunas cuerdas son falsas, que mala memoria tengo-se burló Chris, DJ con algo de temor tomo otra cuerda, pero quedo corto y apenas alcanzo a sostenerse del tubo de abajo del guante, por lo que no tenía que regresar.

-Hazte a un lado imitación barata-Eva empujo a Sky y empezó a saltar por los bates con fuerza pues la distancia era considerable, DJ trataba de subir por el tubo y Sky trataba de encontrar el momento para salta, dándole a Jasmine una última oportunidad ya con la bandera, pero fue tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eva es la ganadora, por lo cual serán los tiburones amargados quienes estrenarán la cabaña de lujo-el equipo de los villanos celebro, ahora Eva que este era su juego, sino alguien saldría en una bolsa negra.

*estática*

 **Eva: Eso fue solo una pequeña parte de lo que puedo dar en este programa barato, les demostrare a todos que ahora yo mando.**

*estática*

-Lechuzas gaseosas, estuvieron muy cerca, pero creo que un segundo lugar no es un mal comienzo, además que están a salvo de la eliminación-hubo clama en el equipo de los héroes, tratando de animar a DJ y felicitándolo por su esfuerzo.

-Cocodrilos mordelones, nada que agregar, sólo decidan aquí van a sacar su trasero de la isla-el equipo quedo en silencio, pensando en sus posibilidades.

-Y ustedes tortugas gritones, que puedo decir, fue una manera lamentable de perder la ventaja en el tramo final, serán los primero en mandar a dos a casa junto al otro expulsado de los cocodrilos, vayan a sus respectivas cabañas para acomodar sus cosas, la ceremonia espesara para cuando caiga el sol, todos están obligado a ir, Chris fuera-este se fue en su cuatrimoto de regreso a su base junto con el Chef, que ansiaba que llegara mañana para su sorpresa, todos los participaremos fueron pos sus cosas en la playa, para ir a sus cabañas con su equipo.

.

.

.

.

 _Lechuzas gaseosas_

-Aunque sea una cabaña de segundo lugar, se ve cómoda-dijo Owen dejando su mochila en el suelo, directo al mini-refrigerador a ver que comida congelada había para poner en el microondas.

-Procura dejar un poco para nosotros Owen-hablo Beth prendiendo uno de los abanicos, de verdad todos estaban agotados.

-Antes de que todos se vayan a alguna parte, debemos solucionar el problema de la cabaña mixta, los chicos dormirán a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha-todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea de Leshawna, todos empezaron a escoger compañero de cama.

-En ese caso dormiré en el techo, nos vemos en la ceremonia-dijo Shawn saliendo con sus cosas.

-Negativo soldado, es deber del equipo permanecer juntos en la hora del descanso-dijo el cadete tratando de detenerlo.

-Como si le fuera a hacer caso a un idiota que tiene el cerebro lavado por los militares-.

-Nadie insulta al honorable instituto militar en mi presencia-ambos se encararon molestos.

-Pues ya lo hice-.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, deja que el haga lo que quiera, es su problema si quiere dormir afuera-Shawn y Brick se fueron por lados opuestos, Bridgette sólo suspiro, era demasiado pedir que no hubiera roces entre los compañeros.

*estática*

 **Shawn: Jamás confíes en un militar, siempre te miente diciendo que estarás seguro en sus campos y bam, terminas en un campo de concentración para buscar la cura a los zombies y luchando por sobrevivir, no cometeré ese error aquí.**

*estática*

-...-B uso las cobijas de la cama que no se iba a usar para poner una cortina en medio de las camas para que hubiera un poco de privacidad entre chicos y chicas.

-Falta un tiempo antes de que caiga el sol, ¿quién quiere acompañarme a una ducha?-Bridgette y Beth aceptaron la propuesta de Leshawna, incluso convencieron a Sammy que aún seguía tímida con su nuevo grupo, Owen estaba con la mirada en el microondas esperando la comida, Brick salió a correr para calmarse.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dawn en posición de meditación al lado de la ventana donde alimentaban a los pájaros junto con Ella.

-Tranquila, parece que Courtney se corto las uñas recientemente, además ya estoy acostumbrado a que me arañen la cara con mi gato en casa-dijo Cody tratando de sonar tranquilo, en serio parecía que un gato de mala leche lo ataco por toda la cara.

-Necesito que estés informado que Sierra trato de lastimarme pensado que robe tu atención de ella-Cody sólo respondió con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Te pido disculpas, en verdad no sé qué hacer para que entienda, quiero decírselo de la manera donde no sufra mucho-.

-Mama dice que ese tipo de comportamiento obsesivo muchas veces es provocado por un duro pasado, es muy probable que ella sufriera y de algún modo en verte en televisión la hicieras sentir mejor-dijo DJ recostado en su cama en la parte alta de una litera.

-En ese caso me complicaría más las cosas-.

-Viejo, hay veces en la vida que la única opción correcta es la que más duele, en especial si es con una chica-dijo Trent a su amigo mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte de lo que ella pueda hacerme, razonare con ella para que sepa que sólo somos personas que por el destino se encontraron en el bosque y quieren solo ser amigo-dijo Dawn mostrando una sonrisa.

-Si puedo ser de ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela-dijo Ella aun alimentando y acariciando a los animales que se posaban en la ventana.

-Son los mejores compañeros que pude tener dentro de este estúpido programa, gracias-Cody sonrió antes de tratar de dormir un rato.

*estatica*

 **Ella: No saben lo feliz que estoy de tener tan maravillosos compañeros, Dawn es grandiosa al tener el poder de entender los que los animales piensan, espero podamos ser amigas, oh, aquí entre nosotros, puedo ver una conexión entre Dawn y Cody, y una cierta atracción de Sammy por Trent, el amor está en el aire**

 _Compañeros de camas: Dawn/Ella, Bridgette/Leshawna, Beth/Sammy, Owen/DJ, B/Brick, Cody/Trent y Shawn en el techo_

 _Cocodrilos mordelones_

-Me siento contento de tener que dormir en esta cabaña de nuevo-dijo Noah con un notorio sarcasmo, volviendo a ver una cabaña de campamento de verano con más de medio siglo de antigüedad.

-Creo que prefiero dormir en una cueva otra vez-hablo Sky ante el mal olor y las cucarachas moviéndose por todo el lugar.

-No se sí alegrarme que ya estoy acostumbrada en dormir en esta porquería de cabaña-Gwen se sentó en una cama que cedió por su peso cayendo al suelo, sin cambiar su cara de "ya nada me importa".

-Creo que la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos de acuerdo en algo-respondió Courtney tomando la cama separada de los demás.

-¿Porque eliges la cama sola sin consultarlo?-se quejó Justin, lo cual respondió la futura abogada lanzando un pedazo de madera podrida al rostro.

-Porque lo merezco después de que un nerd me toco-.

-Yo daría mi vida para que Codykins me toque y podamos...-.

-Ni se te ocurra llevar esta discusión por ese rumbo maníaca-interrumpió Dave a Sierra, mientras desinfectaba su cama con varios productos de salud contra gérmenes, lo cual fue respondido por un ataque de la fan.

*estática*

 **Dave: Odio este programa más que a las bacterias, pero solo tengo que esperar el momento para llevar acabo mi plan.**

*estática*

-Te ayudaría, pero como no crees en mi poder tendrás que manejarla tu sólo-.

-Izzy quiere ver magia-Izzy se montó en los hombros de Leonard haciendo que cayera al suelo, Rodney ayudo a Gwen con su cama antes de quedar perdido en su mente amorosa otra vez al ver su rostro, Anne maría aplicaba otra lata de aerosol para el cabello mientras se tomaba fotos, todo ambientando por la parlanchina de Staci que no se callaba, todo frente a Mike y Sky que no se movían.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo antes de la eliminación?-pregunto Mike dándose la vuelta.

-Por favor, necesito socializar con alguien de mi equipo que sea normal y no tengo problemas de humor-dijo Sky aceptando la propuesta de Mike para salir del manicomio que era estar dentro de la cabaña.

*estática*

 **Mike: Estoy seguro que Sky y yo estamos frustrados de estar en un equipo tan disfuncional, por lo menos puedo platicar con alguien normal como ella en los tiempos muertos del programa.**

*estática*

 _Orden de camas: Noah/Mike, Rodney/Leonard, Dave/Justin, Anne maría/Izzy, Gwen/Sky, Staci/Sierra, Courtney sola_

 _Tortugas gritonas_

-Cuando Chris dijo que sólo teníamos techo y piso, no esperaba que lo dijera literal-hablo Camerón al ver que su cabaña estaba incompleta, no tenía paredes y en el suelo estaban una cobija pequeña para cada uno.

-Rayos, esto apesta-hablo Duncan de mal humor, tirando su mochila al suelo al suelo y usándola como almohada.

-Por lo menos es un ambiente perfecto para practicar con mis armas ninjas-Harold empezó a jugar con juguetes de monjas, Geoff le aplaudió de cerca para que así perdiera la concentración y se pegará.

-Buena esa fiestero-se dieron los cinco ignorando la mirada de molestia del nerd.

-¿Porque pones esa música de club erótico?-pregunto Geoff a Beardo a Lindsay y Tyler en el rincón dándose cariño.

-Oh, no hagan eso con nosotros aquí por favor-hablo Zoey algo incómoda.

-Les recuerdo que estamos siendo grabados por todos lados, necesitan encontrar un lugar ciego en la isla para hacer eso-.

-¿Sigues con el plan de buscar ese lugar para nosotros?-pregunto Sam, Dakota lo golpeo fuerte en el hombro sonrojada por mencionar eso aquí.

*estática*

 **Dakota: No me juzguen, necesito encontrar un lugar para que yo y Sam podamos darnos cariño sin que nos filmen cámaras.**

*estática*

-¿Y ustedes dos que hacen llorando abrazadas?-pregunto Jasmine a las mejores amigas.

-Es que Sadie va a ser expulsada y no queremos separarnos-grito Katie llorando.

-De eso no tengas duda, ella nos costó dormir al aire libre-dijo Duncan recostado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-No te preocupes Katie, recuerdas cuando te eliminaron en la primera temporada y pude sobrevivir sin ti, ahora es tu turno-Sadie y Katie se volvieron a abrazar, Jasmine saco un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en él.

-Léelo y pásalo a los demás-susurro a Harold quien asintió.

-Bien, Sadie se irá, pero tenemos que sacar a otra persona, por lo cual yo me ofrezco-hablo Jasmine dejando a todos sorprendió.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Jasmine-las mejores amigas trataron de evitar aquella decisión.

-Si es lo que quieres no hay más que decir-Dijo Geoff pasándole la nota a Zoey, que al leerla se sintió mal, pero sabía que era lo mejor para el equipo, Beardo simple te los ignoro para seguir rapeando.

*estática*

 **Cameron: Odio tener que hacer el plan de la nota, pero creo que no tenemos opción.**

*estática*

 _Tiburones amargados_

-Esto es vida-hablo Alejandro mientras un masajista secuestrado por el Chef, movía sus nervios de la espalda.

-Este es el trato para alguien como yo-dijo Amy pasa si misma mientras tenía una mascarilla y le pintaban las uñas de las manos.

-Amy, esto sonara repentino, pero con alguien como tu seré directo, quiero que hagamos una alianza-dijo el latino serio, Amy se quitó uno de los pepinos de los ojos para verlo.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-respondió de forma hostil la gemela malvada.

-Piénsalo bien, tu sabes Scarlett está loca, Max es un bebe, Ezekiel y Sugar son un asco en varias formas, tenemos a las chicas orgullosas, y a un inútil aspirante a presentador, tus únicas opciones seríamos yo, Lightning, Heather y Scott-Amy parecía pensarlo mejor, Alejandro levantó una ceja y se levantó sólo con una toalla, resaltando sus músculos.

-Te prometo por mi santa madre que esta alianza te beneficiara en muchas maneras, si lo deseas tu puedes darme órdenes y con todo orgullo las obedeceré-le beso su mano para sonar más convincente.

-Estaba bien, pero sólo si obedeces mis órdenes-Amy volteo sonrojada intento aparentar sonar dura.

*estática*

 **Alejandro: A pesar de su carácter, Amy es la mejor opción que tengo para mí plan, cielos, es tan fácil manipular chicas aquí que me aburro al hacerlo.**

*estática*

-Muy bien jugado Alejandro, pero ahora ser como contrarrestar tu pequeña alianza-Scott miraba escondido en la pared para ver que, hacia Alejandro, para fortuna del granjero, Heather pasaba por el pasillo, molesta por algo que Ezekiel no supiera comer con la boca cerrada, Scott le silbo para que lo notara y viniera con él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Scott le tapó la boca y le señalo para que mirara la escena, al ver esto Heather casi salta a matar a ambos, pero él lo evito.

-Cálmate, ellos acaban de hacer una alianza secreta contra el resto del equipo-.

-Maldita serpiente, no llevamos un día aquí y ya empezó a seducir chicas-se quejó Heather.

-Mira, yo y Alejandro no podemos decirnos amigos, tu por otro lado, desde el primer momento que estuviste al lado de Amy no la soportaste, te propongo hacer una alianza entre nosotros dos para jugar el mismo juego que ellos-Heather lo pensó, el resto del equipo tenía mucho que trabajar para tener su confianza, y los otros chicos eran unos inútiles, Scott parecía ser la mejor opción por ahora.

-Tenemos un trato-ambos se dieron la mano para sellar la alianza.

*estática*

 **Scott: Que la mejor alianza gane Al, veremos cuanto soportas cuando haga mis movimientos con tu novia.**

*estatica*

 _La fogata._

Bienvenidos a todos a la primera ceremonia de la fogata, donde tres de ustedes serán lanzados a un destino desconocido, no me digan que soy el único con escalofríos-ante el silencio prodigio-los tiburones y las lechuzas podrán ver la eliminación cómodamente y totalmente a salvo, seguiremos el mismo procedimiento de la isla, van a ir al confesionario, encontrarán unas pequeñas credenciales de sus compañeros especiales para evitar fraudes o manipulaciones, sólo metan en la caja la credencial de quien quiera que se largue volando, Cocodrilos, ustedes primero, luego irán las tortugas-uno por uno fueron pasando al confesionario a votar, tomo diez minutos antes de que el Chef le diera los resultado.

-Empecemos con los que quedaron tercero, ya saben, sin uno de estos dulces en su mano, será su boleto de salida del juego, los siguientes participantes están a salvo.

Justin

.

.

.

.

.

Gwen

.

.

.

.

.

Sierra

.

.

.

.

.

Noah

.

.

.

.

.

Izzy

.

.

.

.

.

Courtney

.

.

.

.

.

Mike

.

.

.

.

.

Sky

.

.

.

.

.

Anne maría

.

.

.

.

.

Dave

.

.

.

.

.

Y Rodney

-Queda un sólo dulce y dos de los concursantes más inútiles de todo el programa, esta decisión es difícil por otros sentidos más negativos, la parlanchina o la copia de mago...el último dulce es para-Leonard susurraba un hechizo de protección y Staci cruzaba los dedos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Staci-

-¡Si!-grito Staci feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No recibirá un dulce, Leonard podrá divertirme con sus tonterías un poco más-Chris lanzo el dulce a Leonard quien respiraba aliviado.

-Eso fue cruel-.

-Sabes que yo soy cruel mentiroso, ahora súbete a la resortera y espera a tus acompañantes-Staci camino por el muelle de la vergüenza llorando, era la segunda vez que era sacada primera del programa.

-Sigamos, Tortugas, las siguientes personas están a salvo-

Duncan

.

.

.

.

.

Zoey

.

.

.

.

.

Sam

.

.

.

.

.

Geoff

.

.

.

.

.

Dakota

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler

.

.

.

.

.

Lindsay

.

.

.

.

.

Cameron

.

.

.

.

.

Beardo

El rapero celebro comiendo su dulce, era genial no se eliminado tan rápido.

-Harold, Sadie, un paso al frente-ambos lo hicieron-Sadie, le costaste la victoria a tu equipo por no asegurar la bandera, y Harold perdió mucho valioso en las camas...ah, para que hago esto si todos ya saben quién se va, Harold, ten tu dulce y regresa con tus compañeros-Harold sólo asintió pues sabía que el se salvaría, Sadie empezó a caminar por el muelle.

-Jasmine tú te ofreciste para ser expulsa y Katie fue una de las mejores en todo el desafío para su equipo-.

-Lo siento Jasmine, prométeme que cuidaras de Sadie en donde quiero que caiga-.

-No tendrás que preocuparte de eso, pues las mejores amigas serían juntas, Katie estas expulsada-Chris le dio el dulce a la australiana.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Katie y Sadie.

-Nada personal, pero era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, si Sadie se iba, Katie se estaría lamentándose y no sería útil para los desafíos-hablo Duncan con sinceridad, el Chef cargo a las ambas y las coloco en la resortera.

-Eva, como tu gánate tendrás el honor de estrenar este mini juego de eliminación-Chis mostró una ruleta con imágenes de cohetes con un número y un par de taches.

-Si el marcador señala dos cohetes, esos se usarán para lanzar la resortera, si cae en tache, no se usa ninguna-.

-Esto si es un juego interesante-Eva empujo a Chis y movió la ruleta con fuerza, cayendo en un cohete X3.

-Excelente giro Eva, Chef-el cocinero coloco los tres mini cohetes, ignorando los gritos de Katie y Sadie y a Staci tratando de hablar del familiar lejano que inventó los cohetes, lo cual fue cambiado por gritos al salir volando.

-En serio, voy a llorar, este juego es tan magnífico-dijo el Chef.

-Lo se compañero, bien, tres caídas y faltan cuarenta y nueve, lo esperamos en el próximo capítulo de la temporada que hará explotar todo internet, DRAMA, TOTAL, LAST, CHANCE-.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eliminados:**

 **52-Sadie**

 **51-Katie**

 **50-Staci**

 _ **En competencia**_

Lechuzas gaseosas: DJ, Cody, Owen, Brick, B, Shawn, Trent, Dawn, Ella, Sammy, Beth, Bridgette, Leshawna.

Tortugas gritonas: Harold, Geoff, Sam, Cameron, Tyler, Duncan, Beardo, Lindsay, Zoey, Jasmine, Dakota.

Cocodrilos mordelones: Noah, Leonard, Dave, Justin, Rodney, Mike, Sierra, Izzy, Sky, Courtney, Anne María, Gwen.

Tiburones amargados: Alejandro, Scott, Max, Topher, Ezekiel, Lightning, Eva, Blaineley, Sugar, Amy, Scarlett, Jo, Heather.

.

.

 **A/N: Joder, escribir tanto en el celular me va a dejar ciego, retomo esta historia pues me pasé las naciones viendo la primera temporada y dije, ¿Por qué no?, una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfica que se haya escapado, pero en serio, necesito saber si hay personas que les interese esto que la verdad no esto acostumbrado a hacer capítulos tan largos y quisiera saber quién lee esta historia, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, feliz 2017 ;).**


End file.
